Tan frío como la nieve
by Schuld
Summary: Tala guarda mucho rencor y odio dentro de si...por los maltratos recibidos en la abadía, solo una persona podrá borrar todo ese dolor de su corazón, yaoi Bryan x Tala Kai x Tala...
1. Default Chapter

Lynn.- Hola a todo mundo :D

Les presento mi fanfic, no sabía a quien dejar como la pareja principal pero me decidí que fuera un Kai x Tala...Me fascinan estos chicos, son tan, tan, taaaaan bellos...En fin... les dejo leyendo y luego me dan su opinión... por su atención, Gracias...

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, solo los uso a como me indica mi cerebro n.n, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia...

En la historia, los Demolition Boys, y Kai tienen 16 años...Rei, Kai , Max y Tyson tienen 15...

TAN FRIO COMO LA NIEVE 

Es de madrugada...El insoportable frío quemante de Rusia reina el lugar...Los centinelas recorren los pasillos de la vieja Abadía, con furia golpean las puertas de acero, provocando que un ruido estruendoso despertase a todos los chicos que se encontraban ahí recluidos...Arrebatándoles de aquel reconfortante sueño reparador, y el único y momentáneo escape de la dura realidad...

Dentro de una de las habitaciones, estaba ese chico, su tez blanca tiritaba, pero no por el frío...sino por coraje...Era lo mismo todos los días, hasta llegar al grado de perder las esperanzas...De perder sus sueños, de odiar...Sus ojos azules yacían abiertos mirando el techo...De sus hermosos ojos escaparon pequeñas lágrimas, rodando por sus sienes...Tenía miedo, cada nuevo día era una tortura, un golpe a lo mas profundo de su corazón...Tenía miedo de salir de su habitación...Pero tendría que hacerlo...Salir, y ser humillado, por los guardias, pues si no hacía bien las jugadas, esto podía costarle una paliza...

Un furioso centinela se acercó bruscamente y golpeó la puerta del cuarto del pelirrojo...Sacándolo de sus pensamientos...Trayéndolo de nuevo a la cruda realidad...Una oscura y cruel realidad...

Se dirigía al cuarto de entrenamiento junto con un grupo de chicos, que al igual que él, también eran presa de la angustia...Cada día era el frío atormentador, verdugo de esperanzas y sueños de pasar un solo día en paz...Solo conocían el horror de vivir dentro de ese infierno terrenal...

A la hora de la comida, solo degustaban del desabrido sabor del duro pan que les daban para alimentarse...y de beber, agua...solo eso...Vivir ahí dentro era peor que enfrentar mil muertes...Los trataban peor que a los animales...

Era apenas muy temprano cuando todos los chicos estaban reunidos en el comedor...Todos lucían sus peores caras, algunos tenían moretones en la cara, otros tenían manchas de sangre seca en el rostro, en las ropas...El entrenamiento de ese día había sido pesado...Los niños que recién habían ingresado al lugar estaban fatigados...Y apenas era muy temprano...

Tala estaba sentado en un comedor, solo tres le acompañaban en la mesa, aquellos que -incluyéndolo a el- eran los que tenían mayor rango dentro de la abadía rusa... un chico de cabellos plateados y penetrante mirada, un chico de rostro duro y cabellera rubia, y un chico de cabellos morados y de baja estatura...Bryan, Spencer e Ian... Los cuatro comían en silencio, pero al parecer, los humos se habían subido a la cabeza de aquellos tres chicos que miraban a los demás como a unos perdedores...

-Esos chicos son unos perdedores, no deberían estar aquí, son una deshonra para los Demolition Boys! Exclamó Ian dándose aires de superioridad...

-Si, por mas que se esfuercen, nunca estarán a nuestra altura. Respondió Spencer...Cerró los ojos y forjó una leve sonrisa...-Nunca serán como nosotros...

Bryan no se molestaba en hablar para nada...Solo miraba de soslayo a los infelices niños que comían con los ojos fijos en el plato y su rostro palidecido, respirando tranquilamente...Tratando de disfrutar la poca paz que se les daba cuando era la hora del almuerzo...

Tala solo escuchaba las voces de Ian y Spencer, hablando de los nuevos chicos...Ian hablaba pestes de los chicos mientras Spencer le secundaba...Y Bryan solo se limitaba a comer...

Dentro de Tala, el solo oír las horribles palabras de Ian, le provocaban ira, un enorme sentimiento de furia que le quemaba el corazón...Su mano se cerró en un puño que automáticamente se impactó en la cara de Ian, con tal fuerza que el chico de cabello morado terminó cayendo de espaldas al piso, llamando la atención de todos los presentes...Quienes se ponían de pie al ver la situación...Uno de los guardias se acercó lo mas rápido posible llamando a dos custodios de lugar para que se llevaran a Tala...Mientras que Spencer y Bryan se quedaron pasmados ante la situación...Tala había golpeado a su camarada...Esto era simplemente, ilógico...

-Que pretendes hacer Tala...Decía uno de los centinelas quien estaba forcejeando acaloradamente con el pelirrojo...

-Déjame, suéltame estúpido...Tala intentaba zafarse del guardia pero fue imposible, pues dos mas llegaron, y detrás de ellos, un Boris muy molesto...Su rostro reflejaba la molestia que tenía...Sus ojos gélidos y penetrantes, miraban furiosamente al chico pelirrojo...

-Tala, Tala...Nunca me esperé esto de ti, y como tu sabes, aquí hay reglas...Sabes que si alguien se porta mal recibirá su castigo, y tu no serás la excepción... Llévenselo!!!

Spencer estaba ayudando a Ian a ponerse en pie...Bryan seguía sentado, sin decir una sola palabra, como siempre era su actitud de chico reservado...Los demás chicos miraban la escena boquiabiertos...Se trataba del mismísimo Tala...Que pasaba con él?

En las oscuras entrañas de la abadía, empujaron los guardias a un furioso Tala que gritaba que lo soltaran...

-Oye...Que tal si le damos una pequeña lección a este muchachito?. Uno de los guardias pateó a Tala en la espalda y lo tiró al piso, mientras que el otro esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa y se dio la media vuelta, para abrir la mazmorra...Donde arrastraron a Tala, mientras que el por el coraje, no sentía solo el dolor físico, sino también la humillación por parte de estos "hombres"...

Al ingresar a las mazmorras, uno de ellos sacó una cadena y con ella golpearon a Tala en la espalda...Tala abrió los ojos a mas no poder, y de su boca dejó escapar un desgarrador grito que le provocó el impacto del frío y duro metal en la espalda...El dolor era intenso, como si se hubiese tratado de mil agujas clavándosele en su pobre y frágil espalda, y el dolor había recorrido no solo la espalda, sino hasta llegar a las piernas del pobre muchacho...Pero no solo fue un golpe...Los guardias con las cadenas, golpearon furiosamente al pobre joven, arrancándole gritos de dolor y aún así no se detenían...Uno de ellos al ver al pelirrojo en el piso, lo pateó, fuertemente, en un costado...Tala ya no sentía nada, cada golpe era como un martirio, recorriendo por todo su cuerpo...estaba perdiendo el sentido y la noción del tiempo, solo oía a lo lejos las risotadas de aquellos sinvergüenzas que disfrutaban lastimando su cuerpo...Y no solo eso...De sus ojos brotaban numerosas lágrimas...Cristalinas y amargas lágrimas frías...Humillación, rabia e impotencia era lo que el joven pelirrojo sentía...

Cuando los guardias se hubieron cansado de torturar al pobre Tala, uno de ellos rompió el silencio...

-Ya era hora de que nos divirtiéramos nosotros...Y diciendo eso, le tiró una patada a Tala en la cara, haciéndole brotar sangre de la nariz y de la boca...

-Ahora que haremos con él?.preguntó el otro corrupto...

-Que te parece si usamos estas cadenas?...Vamos a encadenarlo...

-Siii! Que gran idea...Ambos rieron y uno de ellos tiró de los rojos cabellos de Tala para levantarlo, esto dolía mucho, pero Tala estaba semi-inconsciente...El otro guardia colocó la cadena en uno de los barrotes de la mazmorra y después de ahí, con el resto de la cadena sobrante, encadenaron a Tala, apretándolo fuertemente, el casi desmayado chico pudo sentir el contacto con aquel objeto frío...

Cuando hubieron terminado de encadenar de él, sus pies, sus piernas, sus muñecas, y su pecho, se retiraron riendo complacidamente, mientras que el pobre de Tala se sentía desfallecer...El lugar estaba oscuro y frío...Las ratas predominaban el lugar...y el molido cuerpo de Tala yacía en el piso...Maltrecho, apaleado...Su cara ensangrentada..Sus ojos azules bajo el manto acuoso de las líquidas lágrimas... Había anochecido y desde una pequeña ventana podía entrar un rayo de luz de la luna...Cayendo sobre su rostro ensangrentado y lleno de moretones...

Uff, fin del primer capítulo...Pobrecito Tala...El me cae muy bien pero alguien tenía que sufrir, ji ji ji...No me odien por haberle hecho esto a Tala, pero al final tendrá su recompensa, si saben a lo que me refiero :D...je je je...Espero que les guste y espero sus valiosísimos reviews por que de ello depende que continue con mi historia...n.n

Au revoir


	2. Recuerdos

Hola de nuevo...

Oh, estoy tan contenta por que apenas es el primer capitulo y ya he recibido seis reviews, para mi en lo personal es un gran logro :D y estoy muy agradecida...Asi que me tomaré unos minutos para agradecer antes de pasar al segundo capitulo... n.n

Comenzando por black-fox-2004: Gracias...Eres la primer persona en dejarme un review, estoy tan feliz...Aunque Tala tendrá q pasar por algunas cosillas...Ji ji ji...te prometo que tendrá su buena recompensa...Aunque este capi es algo crudo, prometo darle una gran recompensa...Nos vemos...y Gracias n.n

Silverhell: Holaaaaa... Gracias por tus lindos comentarios, de verdad me halaga tu review y gracias por decir que estaba quedando bien n.n...Ya te he agregado a mi msn, y espero q nos podamos encontrar pronto, gracias...

Nakokun. Gracias por tu review..Aunque no te puedo asegurar q Yuriy saldrá así como así, de hecho...Tendrá que pasar por algunas cositas mas...OO creo q te he dado un adelanto...u.u como sea, este capitulo esta un poquito mas cruel...al menos eso creo yo ñ.ñU...Gracias nuevamente....

Hikari Blakov: Claro que habrá lemonaa, ji ji ji...OO demonios, creo se me escapó un adelanto, je je je...Bueno, si lo va a ver...Ji ji, solo ten un poco de paciencia y veras lo que va a suceder, sigue leyendo n.n...Perdóname por haberte hecho llorar. Lo que sigue de la historia estará un poco mas cruel...Pero algo si, te prometo que Yuriy va a ser feliz...

La Loka Kelly: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por decir que te había gustado mucho...Lo primero q se me ocurrió al pensar en la abadía fue que los centinelas serían unos malditos...Nunca faltan ese tipo de gente enferma y sin corazón...Je je je...yo tambien vi la película y tenía ganas de matar a los guardias, mendigos abusadores...En fin, gracias por tu review amiga, te prometo que aunque Tala sufrirá horrores pero, todo problema tiene solución...Arigato amiga

Haku-usui: Hola Haku...Gracias por tu review aunque, no te prometo dejar en paz a Yuriy, si es el alma del fic, pero te prometo que al final de todo Yuriy será aún más feliz...Ji ji ji, por que se va a quedar con un gran chico como lo es kai...Arigato...

Bien antes una aclaración, usé los nombres americanos de los personajes por que se me hacía mas fácil, además que es por que me había acostumbrado a ellos: Tala: Yuriy

Bryan: Boris

Ian: Ivan

Spencer: Sergei

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Beyblade no son míos, solo los uso a como me dicta la imaginación, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia...

RECUERDOS 

"Mi mente esta divagando...Recordando cada minuto, cada experiencia vivida dentro de la abadía...Reviviendo cada segundo...Cada tortura, como una pesadilla...No siento mi cuerpo...Estoy entumiéndome...este lugar esta muy frío...no puedo ponerme en pie...las cadenas me aprietan...me lastiman...Ya ni siquiera puedo gritar...el dolor...Este dolor me esta matando...el frío me esta calando en los huesos...El dolor se incrementa cada vez mas...solo puedo ver...puedo ver la luz blanca que entra por la ventana...es blanca...es bella, es pura...al ver esa luz no puedo evitar imaginarme el mundo de ahí afuera...Debe ser un lugar hermoso...donde todo esto no existe...Mi espalda esta casi deshecha, me han pateado hasta que se cansaron de hacerlo...Malditos celadores...Esta es la vida en la abadía...que mas puedo hacer mas que soportar...Soportar este sufrimiento, y perder las falsas esperanzas...Las vanas esperanzas de poder salir de este maldito lugar de porquería, tendré que resignarme..."

El cuerpo de Tala yacía inmóvil en el sucio y frío piso de la oscura mazmorra...El lugar estaba sucio, lleno de escombros y telarañas...En los rincones se oían los chillidos de las traviesas y asquerosas ratas negras...buscando comida para subsistir...Entraba un poco de luz de la luna por una pequeña ventana...No tenía vidrio, y el aire frío se colaba...La luz caía directamente sobre el cuerpo de el chico pelirrojo...Su cuerpo tiritaba de frío...Su piel erizada palidecía cada vez mas, amoratando sus temblorosos labios...Las cadenas aun si lo lastimaban, parecían quemarle por lo heladas que estaban...Estaba tirado ahí en el piso...Sin que nadie pudiera ayudarle...

"Talvez este sea momento de reflexionar un poco sobre mi estancia en este lugar...sobre mis padres...Tal vez ellos me abandonaron en este lugar, talvez fui solo una carga para ellos al nacer...Desde que tengo uso de memoria, Boris siempre estaba allí, exigiéndome hacer mejor mis prácticas...El es muy estricto conmigo, parece no tener afecto por nadie...Mis compañeros...Bryan, Spencer y el enano de Ian...Aun me pregunto por que golpeé a Ian...No se por que me enfureció su comentario...Es verdad que nosotros somos los mejores de todo Biovolt pero, eso no le daba derecho de comportarse como un patán...Ninguno de los que estamos aquí es inservible...Debería admitirlo, yo también soy grosero a veces, también he sido petulante y engreído, el solo hecho de ser el mejor de todo Biovolt me ha subido los humos a la cabeza, y me ha hecho elevar mi ego hasta las nubes...Ahora estoy tirado en este sucio suelo, encadenado, como un perro..."

Las horas transcurren lentas, sin que nadie regrese por el entumecido cuerpo de Tala...Una rata grande y negra se le acerca y al ver el cuerpo tembloroso del chico corre asustada a esconderse...El chico cada minuto empeoraba su condición...Casi estaba muriendo de hipotermia...Su corazón latía muy despacio, casi a punto de perder el pulso y el pelirrojo seguía palideciendo, su piel estaba totalmente blanca y sus labios morados, su rostro lucía grandes ojeras y manchas de sangre...

"Aún tengo frío, no tengo muchas fuerzas, ni siquiera puedo llorar, aunque las ganas se me agarroten en la garganta, trato de gritar y aún apenas sale un hilo de voz de mis labios...Estos labios...deben estar morados e hinchados...El frío me esta matando, me esta quemando, me cala en todo el cuerpo presionado por un montón de duras y congelantes cadenas...Quisiera saber por que salí en defensa de aquellos chicos ante el absurdo comentario de Ian...

Recuerdo una noche...aquella noche cuando todos estábamos en el comedor...Nosotros cuatro en un mesa especial...acondicionada para cuatro personas...Yo le miraba...Estaba ahí sentado. Sus ojos fríos estaban fijos en el plato...Su piel blanca y sus cabellos plateados armonizaban perfectamente con su carácter...Sus sombríos ojos eran hermosos...Sentía esa noche que debía descubrir que era este extraño sentimiento...El solo verlo me llenaba el corazón de si quisiera correr y si quisiera estar con él todo el tiempo y si estuviera prendado de su encanto masculino...Aún así debía esconder mis sentimientos...Ante un mundo que me observaba como un extraño...Esa noche, todos terminamos de cenar y era hora de dirigirnos a nuestros respectivos dormitorios...Cada hora de dormir era como un escape, un escape de la realidad...Mi sueño era estar con el fuera de ahí...Mientras el caminaba por los pasillos yo le seguía...fingiendo caminar al mío, miraba su magnífica figura...Y al verlo caminar sin preocupaciones...Me acerqué a él...El no se dio cuenta, o me habría ignorado...Yo sentía la enorme necesidad de decirle lo que sentía...Al ver que no había nadie, ni rastro de los centinelas...Apresuré mi paso, todavía recuerdo como mi corazón comenzaba a latir desenfrenadamente y mis manos comenzaban a temblar, como están ahora, y en mi garganta se atoraban las palabras que quería dirigirle... Me apresuré aún mas y sentía como algo me quemaba por dentro, era inevitable, me traicionaban los nervios..."

FLASH BACK

-Bryan...Puedo...ha...hablar ?...Preguntó temeroso el chico pelirrojo

Bryan solo giró su cabeza, sus manos permanecían ocultas en los bolsillos de su esos ojos siniestros miró a Tala...Pudo observar la actitud del pelirrojo ojiazul...Lo observó de pies a cabeza...Y con un ademán le dio a entender que lo siguiera...

Ambos caminaron por el empedrado pasillo, estaba oscuro, cada paso era algo traumante para el ojiazul, mientras que Bryan caminaba como si nada pasara...Entraron ambos al cuarto de Bryan...

-Sabes, si Boris se entera de que estas aquí te castigara, sabes cuales son las reglas...Le dijo Bryan tratando de intimidarlo...

-No importa...Quería hablar contigo Bryan...

-Hablar sobre que...

-Sobre mis...Sobre mis sentimientos por ti. Tala cerró los ojos y dijo de golpe...-Te amo Bryan...Apretó los puños, el decir eso le provoco que sintiera deshacerse ahí...Estaba muerto de la vergüenza...

-Mmmmh, me amas?...Tala, Tala...Por si no lo has notado, tu eres...Hombre...y yo también lo soy...Dijo Bryan, burlonamente...

-Lo sé...Pero no me importa que seamos del mismo sexo, aún así te veo y no puedo evitar sentirme feliz por tan siquiera estar cerca de ti...

En los labios de Bryan se dibujó una discreta sonrisa...Sus ojos parecían tratar de escanear el cuerpo de Tala...Vestido con ese traje blanco y naranja, se veía muy sexy...No dijo nada, solo se puso de pie y se plantó justo delante de Tala...

El pelirrojo observaba a Bryan con sus hermosos ojos azules y cristalinos...Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza, ni siquiera cuando fue derrotado por Tyson en el campeonato mundial, realizado ahí mismo en Rusia...Aún así pudo ver la cercanía de Bryan y no pudo evitar estremecerse... Por reflejo se fue retrocediendo hacia la pared, pero aun así Bryan seguía acercándose más y mas...

-Bry...Bryan que piensas hacer...Tala comenzaba a asustarse...Su corazón estaba latiendo mas desenfrenadamente...

Bryan se detuvo, y con una mirada seductora, observó al pelirrojo que estaba con sus ojos fijos en él...

FIN DE FLASH BACK

"Lo que pasó esa noche, no se lo deseo a nadie...Me da coraje de no poder hacer nada...quisiera morirme...quisiera desparecer del pudiste hacerme eso Bryan...por que..."

Tala no pudo evitar sentir mas dolor, pero esta vez iba mas allá del dolor físico...Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos y esta vez no hubo nada que impidiera que Tala derramara unas cuantas lágrimas...Su dolor era tan grande, al parecer, ese sería su destino...

Bien espero les haya gustado, gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo...les dejo mi mail... ...Nos vemos... Sayonara


	3. El dolor de su presencia

Nihao... Bueno, aquí les tengo el capitulo tres, en serio me estoy desquitando con el pobre de Tala, pero es que me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes y pues no pude evitar hacer a Tala presa del dolor y del sufrimiento, y que mejor lugar para un sufrido que una cárcel, ¬¬ aunque esto no es una cárcel pero fácil podría ser una bonita prisión...Je je je...

Empezaré por mis agradecimientos:

Shinrine Asakura: Gracias por tus comentarios amiga, ja ja ja...si, yo seré la primera en poner la demanda, jajajaja...No te creas...Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer este fic...Sayonara...

La Loka Kelly: Hi amiga... n.n gracias por continuar la historia n.n de veras te prometo q si le daré su recompensa al pobre lobito...se lo merece...pero antes tendrá q pasar por las perversas manitas de un chico de pelo platinado...ji ji ji...tambien en este capitulo te daras cuenta de las barbaridades q le hizo Bryan a Tala...Sigue leyendo amiga...Arigato...

Cloy Seina Ivanov: Hola...oO ok ok ñ.ñU te daré un adelanto Bryan es tan perverso que muchas cosas se pueden esperar de el jajajajaja...Si sigues leyendo te enteraras... n.n arigato por tu review...

Akane Tsubame: Gracias por decir que mi fic esta bueno...A veces creo q esta del nabo...je je...Te traigo la contiuación...espero leas n.n

Black-fox-2004: Hi otra vez...gracias por tu review...y tambien por agregarme a tu msn... ji ji ji...luego platicaremos por allí. n.n gracias por seguir mi fic...sayonara

Dedicatorias: Este capítulo lo dedicaré a black-fox-2004, a Silverhell y a La loka kelly...Gracias n.n

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Beyblade no son míos, solo los uso a como me dicta la imaginación, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia...

**EL DOLOR DE SU PRESENCIA**

Han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se habían llevado a Tala a recibir su castigo...Boris permanecía en los laboratorios secretos de Bio Volt... Estaba revisando un nuevo proyecto que tenían en mente...De pronto llegó uno de los encargados...

-Señor...Aquí tiene el resto de la investigación, hemos analizado los datos de cada beyluchador de la BBA, de sus blades y de sus bestias bit...Si usamos todos estos datos...Podremos construir el beyblade perfecto...y si preparamos a un buen beyluchador con un entrenamiento especial...Podremos lograr derrocar a la BBA...

Boris esbozó una fría y soberbia sonrisa...Sabía lo que quería...Quería hacer caer a Mr. Dickenson y su compañía...

-Jmmn...Bey Batalladores Asociados...Je, je, je...Prepárate Dickenson...Pronto serán los Bey Batalladores Aplastados...pronto será tu caída...Bien...Elijo a Tala, este muchacho es el mejor de nuestros reclutados...

Pronto se vino a la mente de Boris que Tala había sido castigado...

-Mijail...Ordena a los guardias que se encarguen de traer de vuelta a Tala...Ha finalizado su castigo...

-Si señor...

En la fría y arruinada mazmorra, permanecía el cuerpo moribundo del pelirrojo, sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos por el frío...sus labios morados, su piel aún mas blanca, con el rostro lleno de moretones y manchas de sangre, mas la leve herida que tenía en el labio superior...Pudo oír a lo lejos unas voces pero, ya era inútil esforzarse...Faltaría poco para que se muriera...

-Apurate que se nos muere...Gritó desesperado uno de los guardias...

Tala solo oía voces a lo lejos...voces y sombras...sombras que se movían rápidamente...Ya no sentía nada... Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para reconocer a los guardias que estaban ahí...Ni siquiera sabía si eran los mismos que le habían dado ese castigo tan cruel y despiadado...

Pronto su vista se nubló y comenzó a recordar una de las mas duras etapas de su vida, y casi se vio a si mismo dentro de ese pequeño cuarto...estaba levemente iluminado por la débil y pequeña llama de aquella vela blanca próxima a consumirse por completo, la cera había caido en el pequeño buró de madera donde estaba colocada...El pequeño cuarto estaba muy obsoleto, sucio, no tenía ventanas...El pelirrojo estaba aferrado a la pared con los ojos abiertos, como si estuviese contemplando un demonio...Frente a él, estaba de pie un chico de cabello platinado...Le miraba, el ceño fruncido, y los ojos fijos en su esbelta figura, sus labios formaban una lujuriosa sonrisa...Caminó, dos, tres pasos...Tala no tenía escapatoria...

-Bry...Bryan que...que es lo que pretendes?...Tala comenzó a sentirse incómodo...

Bryan se acercó a él en un enorme paso que dio y rápidamente tomó del cuello a Tala, azotándolo en la pared...Apretando su cuello y riendo diabólicamente...

-Bry...Bryan...suel...suéltame...El ojiazul no podía respirar...y el golpe en la espalda le había dolido bastante...La pared estaba fría y el miedo recorría el cuerpo del pelirrojo, escapando de sus ojos en forma de pequeñas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas...

-Así me gustas, mi pequeño lobito...Ja ja ja...Dijo Bryan y acercó su cuerpo al de Tala, pegándosele hasta sentir el calor de el ojiazul...Acercó su cara al oído del pelirrojo y jadeando comenzó a hablarle... –Sexy lobito...así me gustas, indefenso...aaaaah.....es una locura...pero a falta de chicas tu eres buena opción para llevar a cabo mis fantasias...

El chico del cabello platinado con la mano libre comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de Tala y con su lengua, comenzó a lamer la mejilla izquierda de Tala, dejando un rastro de saliva en su cara...Su mano jugueteaba de repente acariciando la entrepierna, pasando de esta hasta el miembro del pelirrojo y asi hasta acariciar el palpitante pecho del joven Tala...

-Bryan...Déjame...por favor...Te lo ruego Bryan, no me hagas daño...Los ojos de Tala estaban llenos de lágrimas, no quería ser objeto de las perversiones de Bryan...Y aunque le amaba, no quería caer en su juego...

-Esto querías, ahhh, eh...Lobito?...Mi lobito indefenso...Nadie esta aquí para protegerte de lo que te voy a hacer...La voz de Bryan comenzaba a entrecortarse...Alternaba palabras con gemidos y jadeos, estaba totalmente desenfrenado...Tenía ganas de satisfacer sus necesidades...Y Tala ya había confesado que lo amaba...No hacía falta más...Al menos no para él...

-Bryan...Por favor, te lo suplico noooo, por favor...

En un ataque de histeria, Tala le dio un puntapié a Bryan en un costado, pero el chico sombrío estaba mas urgido que no sentía ni el mas mínimo dolor...Podría aparentar mera seriedad pero por dentro escondía un la mano libre agarró a Tala por el chaleco blanco y lo aventó con brusquedad hacia la pequeña cama...Tala intentaba gritar pero era inútil...Bryan se aventó sobre él hasta quedar totalmente arriba de él y se sentó sobre la cintura del pelirrojo, con cada pierna de lado y Tala acostado, llorando estaba asustado...Bryan furiosamente le arrancó su chaleco dejándolo solo con el suéter azul índigo...Bryan se detuvo y al ver el rostro frágil y pálido lleno de lágrimas de áquel chico...Su lobo...

-Hey lobo...Era esto lo que querías...Ja, pero te advierto...Soy un hombre y esto es por que no hay chicas en este asqueroso lugar...Tu cara de niño mártir me hace vomitar...Después de esto serás un hombre. Ja ja ja...

Bryan comenzó a despojar a Tala de su suéter azul dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso masculino...su abdomen estaba perfectamente marcado...Así que comenzó por recorrerlo suavemente con sus manos, Tala ya no lloraba, simplemente permaneció taciturno y pasmado...sus ojos estaban cerrados, apretando sus párpados y sus labios también permanecían apretados...No podía gritar, si lo descubrían en el cuarto de Bryan...Su castigo sería peor...

-Bryan...por favor...detente...te lo suplico...Su voz era apenas un débil susurro que se podía disipar en la nada...Su dolor iba en aumento al sentir el cruel frío azotando su desnudo torso, mientras se humedecía por la lengua de Bryan...

Bryan estaba enloqueciendo de sus manos exploraba por debajo del pantalón blanco de Tala...Y observó con lujuria el rostro del pelirrojo...Sus ojos estaban cerrados....Asi que acercó su rostro, rosando sus labios con los de Tala, para después besarlo apasionadamente...Tala se esforzaba en apretar los labios, mientras que Bryan intentaba abrirlos...Tala insistía en apretar aun mas los labios y Bryan harto, le pego un puñetazo en un costado...El pelirrojo se retorció del dolor pero no podía escaparse, Bryan lo tenía totalmente sometido, por el dolor del golpe Tala abrió dolorosamente los labios y Bryan se apresuró a besarlo, introduciendo su movediza y húmeda lengua, la cual trataba de juguetear con la del pelirrojo...Tala cada vez lloraba más, no quería que esto fuera así...Y Bryan era demasiado brusco y violento...

Bryan estaba enloqueciendo totalmente al grado de que comenzó a arrebatarle los pantalones con una brutalidad espantosa...Rasguñando la blanca piel del pelirrojo y dejándole marcas rojizas...Su lengua se frotaba con la de Tala...y después separó sus labios de él...Para después observar el miembro de Tala...Sus ojos brillaron al observar aquella parte intima del cuerpo de Tala y su lengua recorrió frotándose el labio superior, saboreando el momento...Agachó su cabeza y acercó sus labios delgados hasta donde estaba el miembro del pelirrojo y sacó de nuevo la lengua para acariciar esa parte, lentamente lo introducía a su boca, mientras que con la lengua recorría la punta lamiendo suavemente, mientras perdía sus manos acariciando el torso, la cintura, las piernas, los muslos del pelirrojo...Tala estaba deprimido y asustado, Bryan le estaba haciendo demasiado daño, le dolía mas el hecho de ser el juguete sexual de Bryan...Le dolía mas que los golpes y los besuqueos...Mas no pudo evitar la erección de su miembro y tampoco pudo evitar que fluyera el líquido blanco de su miembro...

Bryan se detuvo un momento y se sentó, aun estaba arriba de Tala...

Todo se volvió confuso...todo se disolvía, Bryan reía a carcajadas mientras que la escena se oscurecía, podía verse a si mismo, como el chico de cabello platinado se puso de pie y de una patada hizo que el se pusiera boca abajo...Sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto lo miraban...Y sus labios aún suplicaban...Rogaba...Bryan desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajo a la altura de las rodillas...Saltó sobre Tala y después con las manos, acarició la espalda del era obvio que sucedería, Bryan introdujo su miembro en Tala, penetrándolo bruscamente...Gimiendo de placer aferrándose a la espalda del ojiazul, rasguñándolo para aumentar la excitación...Estaba bañado en sudor...Tala estaba boca abajo aferrándose a la sabana...estaba llorando, le dolía, apretó los ojos...Apretó los dientes....Sus nudillos temblaban al aferrarse de la sábana...Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas enrojecidas...Y Bryan llegó al climax cayendo exhausto al otro extremo de la voz agitada y respiración dificultosa dijo:"Esto era lo que querías, pues ya lo tuviste, y no lo haces nada mal... lobito"

Todo era confuso y la escena se disolvía en un panorama negro y un agitado respiro...el pelirrojo volvió en si...Estaba recostado en una cama de hospital...La pequeña enfermería que tenían dentro de la abadía era muy pequeña...Y los doctores eran gente muy fría, el lugar estaba conformado por cinco camas, y un pequeño cuarto, todo de azulejo blanco y las luces del lugar también lo eran...

Tala respiraba agitado y volteaba en todas direcciones...Y al reconocer el lugar se tranquilizó...Y recostó su cabeza en la blanca almohada...Estaba vivo...Era lo peor que podía ocurrirle seguir con vida dentro de ese horrible lugar...

MOSHI MOSHI!!!

Espero les haya gustado un poquito el capitulo 3...En si, trata de cuando Tala recuerda haber sido sometido y atacado por Bryan, creo que me emocione demas al escribir tanto rollo...Y pues lo demás vendrá hasta el capitulo cuatro, en si, va a hacer sobre los planes de Boris y otros pequeños lios del pelirrojo...

Yuriy.- Ok, ok...(tomando unas maletas) Yo me largo de aquí u.ú

Lynn.- (Poniendo ojos de borreguito a medio morir) Te vas a ir????

Yuriy.- Eso no funciona conmigo ¬¬

Lynn.- 0.0

Yuriy.- Esta bien, no me voy u.úU

Gracias y nos vemos hasta la próxima...XDDDD


	4. Te perdono por que te amo

MOSHI MOSHI!!! n.n Otra vez holas a todas las personas que leen este fanfic...Antes que nadita de nada, je je je...Quiero decirles que introduje a la historia un personaje creado por mua y su nombre le hace honor a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin...Creo me quedé traumada al ver la OVA q se murió...? T.T lloré y la volví aver un sopotoscientos de veces, jajajaja....Su nombre es Tsukioka Enishi...Un miembro mas de la Abadía...

Como desde que empecé con este fic...Voy de nuevo a las contestaciones de los reviews...

**Cloy Seina Ivanov:** Bueno, bueno, amiga Cloy, empezare por ti...Gracias por tomarte la molestia de tu review...Moshi Moshi, según a mi entender, es la frase q utilizan los japoneses para contestar una llamada telefónica...Aunque una amiga me lo hizo ver como si significara "hola" o "que onda", creo q eso es moshi moshi ñ.ñU... Bryan, pues Bryan es tan malo con Tala por el simple hecho de que es...BRYAN....XDDD, se que esa respuesta no es muy satisfactoria pero n.n necesitaba un villano...si no, la historia no tendría sentido, al menos no para mi...Ademas al ver a Bryan esa es mi impresión sobre su carácter...ji ji ji...Por cierto, lei tu fic, el de el espejo...Me gustó pero...U.U tuve problemas con el explorador y no pude dejarte tu review...gomenasai...Pero esta chida, siguele n.n

**La loka kelly: **De nada n.n ...Si que será muy muy grande su recompensa...Je je je...Mientras intento seguir pensando en mil crueles formas de torturar a Yuriy, je je, no te creas...Pues, si...te respondo tu pregunta...Kai tardara un buen en llegar, mas bien, que Yuriy llegue a donde Kai...Si va a ver KaixTala, se paciente...Las cosas buenas llevan su tiempo, y mientras Yuriy sufra después será recompensado...Y yo creo se llevara un muy buen tesoro y me refiero a nuestro querido y amado Kai...Aunque creo que hice mal al avisar q iba a terminar en un KaixTala, pues revolví a la mayoria, ji ji ji...Un millón de disculpas a ti y a las demás por este pequeño incidente...Pero si va a ver, nuevamente va dedicada a ti...Sayonara...

**Akane Tsubame: **Tsubame...OO...T.T me acordé de la OVA de Kenshincito-san... SE MURIOOOOO!!! TT.TT...¬¬ ejem ejem, volviendo al tema...Gracias por decir q te gusto la historia...ji ji respecto al fic...en realidad es dramático...Me encanta la literatura dramática...de hecho debí ser dramaturga...Ji ji ji...Bueno, como le dije a Kelly, si va a ver KaixTala...Pero inicia con un BryanxTala...Mil disculpas por esta revolvedera, gomenasai u.u Ademas quise darle un motivo más a Tala para q se volviera mas duro y pues...Sigue leyendo y veras q pasa con el pelirrojito bonito...

**Silverhell: **Nihao Silver XD...No hay problema por el review...Aunque en el fic Tala si intentó defenderse, en una parte solo alcanza a darle un puntapié, pero las ganas le pudieron mas a Bryan que el dolor, ademas...ji ji ji...Tala estaba asustado, cuando se me vino eso a la mente pensé en dejarlo inmóvil...Aunque el azotón que le dio Bryan lo dejó mas adolorido...Gracias por tu review, y esta vez, como la otra, el capitulo va dedicado a ti...Sayonara...

**Shinrine Asakura: **Kinomiya Hikari Date Uzumaki Katsuya Shindo Sohma...puff wheeze...Terminé XDDD...GRACIAS...MIL GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO...soy taaaaaan feliz T.T mas q feliz, pensé q no le gustaría a alguien mi lemon...¿Gracias? tu me das las gracias? OO Al contrario, las gracias te las doy yo mera, me halagas...Ji ji ji...Aprovechando esta, lei tu fic de el amor es solo una palabra...Genial...no pude dejarte rev por que mi maquina es lenta y no me dejó...Este capitulo tambien te lo dedico a ti...Sayonara amiga Shin-Chan...nOn

**Ayanai: **Nihao...Gracias por tu comentario...por decir q te había gustado la historia y veras...es dolorosa, pero al final todos respiraremos en paz, je je je... Espero q sigas leyendo...BYE BYE

Ahora si, les dejo con el capitulo 4...

**TE PERDONO POR QUE TE AMO**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana..A esa hora había muy poca gente en la enfermería...Los doctores de guardia tomaban su café en el pequeño cuarto que estaba a un lado de donde se encontraba alojado el pelirrojo Tala...El chico estaba cubierto por tres cobertores gruesos, los cuales le proveían de calor, suficiente para devolverle a la vida, su cara estaba cubierta por la mascarilla de oxigeno...Sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas...Tenía una bandita en su labio superior...Su cara estaba llena de moretones...Pero aun así dormía...Dormía plácidamente y se hundía en un profundo sueño...A los que el llamaba un escape momentáneo de la realidad...

Pronto comenzó a tener sueños...Estaba en el comedor, escuchando a uno de los chicos que estaban ahí sentados, los guardias habían sido llamados por Boris y el joven al no ver a nadie, comenzó a hablar sobre como era su país natal...Ese chico no era ruso...Mas bien era, japonés...Su nombre era Enishi Tsukioka...Tala observaba como a Enishi le brillaban los ojos al hablar sobre el mundo externo...

Enishi.- Donde yo vivía estaba lleno de floridos parques y hermosos árboles, las sakuras florecían y dejaban caer sus pétalos rosados...El pasto era verde y suave...Y el viento silbaba entre los árboles calmando el calor de verano...Refrescando los rostros de los transeúntes...Me encantaba jugar en el pasto, tirarme y rodar sobre él...

El chico estaba entusiasmado relatando sus vivencias en el lejano Japón, hasta que sintió un jalón de cabellos, uno de los guardias había regresado a custodiar a los chicos...Y al descubrir a Enishi, le jaló del cabello...hasta tirarlo al piso y propinarle una muy fuerte patada...

-Te hemos enseñado a seguir órdenes...Y te conviene no desobedecerlas...Esto es una pequeña probada de lo que bien pudo haber sido tu merecido castigo por desobediente...

El pequeño Enishi se puso de pie, con los ojos enrojecidos y con la voz quebrada respondió un: "Si señor". Y tomó asiento...En el lugar reinaba un silencio aterrador...

Tala se preguntaba por que ese chico de haber sido muy feliz en Japón terminó viviendo allí...Días mas tardes conversando a escondidas con el pequeño Enishi, se enteró de que el chico vivía con sus papás, pero al fallecer en un trágico accidente automovilístico, pasó a custodia de su tía Reiko, ella estaba casada con un ruso, llegó a tierras rusas hace dos años y su tía Reiko murió...Su tío Mijail, al no tener tiempo de cuidarlo, lo metió a vivir en la abadía, donde el mismo trabajaba como científico, como uno de los empleados de Boris y de Voltaire...

Al oír los relatos de Enishi, sus deseos de salir de ahí se incrementaban cada día, pero la esperanza moría al ser despertado por los guardias...Pronto se vio a si mismo rodando en el pasto verde...Nunca había visto una sakura pero se lo imaginaba...Cada que dormía, soñaba con el mundo exterior, lejos de allí...Y las cosas que no conocía las imaginaba, si, para él era lo más bello poner en práctica su imaginación, le gustaba escapar de la realidad e imaginarse en un mundo perfecto, donde no hubiera abadías, ni Boris, ni Spencers, ni Ians ni...Bryan...

Bryan...Estaba de pronto pensando en él...en el chico que uso su cuerpo como un juguete...Prácticamente lo había violado...Pero Tala pensaba para si mismo: "Fue mi culpa, yo le seguí...Yo le obligué a eso"...Lo defendía...Después de todo el daño que le había hecho, y aún así...¿Por qué lo hacia?...Buena pregunta...

Aún recordaba su rostro sombrío y sus ojos violáceos...Su cuerpo fornido y sus brazos fuertes...( nota de autora: o¬o Bryan...pégame a mi XDDD...¬¬ ejem ejem)

Su cabello platinado...Era en realidad hermoso...Pero lo que aún dudaba de él era sobre sus preferencias...El se decía hombre, pero de pensar en esa noche, no se lo creía...

Mientras tanto, fuera de la enfermería un señor de vestimenta negra y antifaz negro, de cabellos violetas...Permanecía fuera en la pequeña salita de espera...Quería ver en que estado se encontraba su minita de oro...Mas bien quería ver si Tala estaría listo para su próximo entrenamiento...El doctor le daba su informe a Boris...Diciéndole que el muchacho estaría listo para su próximo entrenamiento, el cuál iba a ser duro...

Ha amanecido, un nuevo día nace con la débil salida de un diminuto sol...La nieve helada cae sobre las calles, copos enormes cubriendo las calles de Rusia...Un leve rayito de luz entra por la ventana de la enfermería, reflejándose en el azulejo blanco...Y cayendo sobre el rostro de Tala...Aún estaba inconsciente...Pero estaba fuera de peligro...En la sala de espera un chico de cabello platinado esperaba con ansias una respuesta por parte de los doctores...El lugar estaba infestado de ellos y de niños que llegaban con heridas en los brazos por el duro entrenamiento que les daban...Tambien estaban recibiendo a los que habían sido castigados por no cumplir las reglas del lugar...Bryan había cumplido satisfactoriamente con sus pruebas y por ello le concedieron ir a visitar a su amigo Tala...O como el lo llamaba en la intimidad..."su amado lobito"...Bryan Sentía dentro de sí que había un sentimiento hacia el pelirrojo... Cada que lo veía enfundado en su entallado traje blanco, lo hacía lucir muy sexy...Y su corazón palpitaba mas fuerte cuando observaba sus hermosos ojos celestes...Y cuando realizaba sus rutinas con el beyblade era el mejor, era muy hábil...Y su actitud de batalla era sorprendente, podía demostrar ser agresivo en el beyestadio pero con él era el mas inofensivo, su lobito...Quería quitar esos pensamientos de la cabeza y para descubrir lo que sentía por Tala, necesitaba verlo...

Uno de los doctores salió de su cuarto y caminó lentamente hacia donde el apuesto de Bryan estaba sentado, Bryan se puso de pie y al estar frente a frente con el hombre vestido de blanco, este le dio instrucciones para entrar a ver a su amigo...

En la entrada del cuarto Bryan se encontraba, desde la puerta se podía ver a Tala...Dormía profundamente, lucía muy tranquilo...Su rostro lleno de moretones...Esta escena le partió el corazón a Bryan( o.O lo tenía???)...Y se acercó a él, los pasos fuertes de Bryan resonaban en toda la habitación...El piso de azulejo blanco emitía los sonidos que llegaban a los oídos de Bryan, estaba nervioso...Una noche antes su amigo se había portado muy violentamente con Ian y no sabía por que motivo lo golpeó. Solo sabía que debía permanecer inmune al asunto...Sin meter sus narices para no ser castigado por los guardias... Al llegar al lado de Tala...Bryan se recargó en la orilla de la cama del pelirrojo...Y con sus penetrantes ojos observó al inmóvil ojiazul...Su corazón le dolía al verlo así...Tan indefenso...Tan lastimado...

-Tala...Me escuchas???...Una de sus manos se posó sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo y acarició su cabello...Enredaba algunos rizos en sus dedos, las finas hebras rojas parecían llamas de un fuego inextinguible...Su corazón palpitaba aún mas que en la otra ocasión, su piel se estremecía al contacto, el cabello del ojiazul era sedoso y brillaba con la blanca luz de la lampara blanca del cuarto...

-Lobito...Dime tu...Que es esto q estoy sintiendo en mi corazón...Por que siento como si quisiera llorar...Por que necesito verte?...Por que quiero tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos...Pero no quiero hacerte daño...Que es lo que pasa conmigo Tala?

Bryan bajó la cabeza al ver que su amado no daba respuesta alguna sobre las preguntas que salían de su corazón (tiene? XDDD). Una de sus manos tomó la del pelirrojo, la blanca mano que sobresalía del cobertor, y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Tala...Se inclinó para depositar un tierno y dulce beso en la frente del pelirrojo...Al sentir el contacto de sus labios con la cálida piel del pelirrojo...Su corazón palpitó aún mas...Sintió como si adivinara el dolor que Tala llevaba por dentro...Lo comprendió todo...Ese dolor que había sentido al pasar por sus brazos, al ser atacado de esa manera... De un momento pudo sentir esa gélida daga cortante que estaba atravesando el alma de Tala...Pronto se sintió un monstruo, al saber que el mismo le hizo daño a la persona que en cierta forma mas admiraba, y aunque lo sintiera, jamás lo hubiera reconocido, pero al verlo en estas condiciones, las lágrimas rodaron...

-Tala, por favor perdóname...Perdona el daño que te hice, te quiero...quieres que te diga la verdad? Te amo...TE NECESITO...Eres mi motivación, eres la persona por la que decidiré vivir...Por la que lucharé hasta el fin, te protegeré si me lo permites...Por favor hablame...

Bryan se puso en cuclillas a un costado de la cama, si mano aún no se soltaba de la de Tala, le agradaba sentir su suave piel blanca...Hasta verlo ahí inmóvil, se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por el pelirrojo...Cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en el borde de la cama...Pronto sintió como la mano de Tala apretaba fuertemente la suya...

Con la mano libre que tenía Tala, se quitó la mascara de oxígeno y recordó las palabras que Enishi le dijo a escondidas...Siempre hay otra oportunidad, nunca se esta solo...Siempre hay alguien...Tal vez Bryan era esa persona...

-Yo...tan...también te amo...Bry...Bryan... Tala tartamudeaba las frases, no salían completas de su boca, aun estaba débil, pero sus ojos entreabiertos dejaban ver sus ojos celestes...y su boca formó una sonrisa...Una cálida sonrisa...Una lágrima...Una húmeda y cristalina lágrima recorrió de sus ojos hasta caer sobre la almohada...Lentamente se dio la vuelta de lado donde estaba Bryan, quien le miraba atónito...La mano libre de Tala fue a dar a donde estaba la de Bryan...

-Yo te perdono...por que te amo...

Hola de nuevo!

Bien, pues aquí el finale del capitulo cuatro, me quedó algo cursi pero pues es que de repente se me sale lo romántica...Una breve explicación del capitulo cuatro...Hay un dicho que dice que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido...O hasta que lo ves moribundo XDDDDD....Ja ja ja...en este caso, Bryan se dio cuenta de que en realidad amaba a Tala, o se dio cuenta de ello hasta que lo tuvo una noche con el, solo que trataba de ocultarlo...Pero a veces las preocupaciones pueden llegar a abrirnos los ojos y darnos cuenta de que hicimos mal u.ú...Tala, pues, es como un enamorado incondicional...Si fue capaz de perdonar a Bryan es por que lo ama de a de veras...Y una persona enamorada es capaz de perdonar hasta lo que no...Si no me creen la mas clara muestra de ello soy yo misma, quien a pesar de que mi amado me odia, yo lo quiero mucho...

Yuriy.- u.u zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Lynn.- Oye...Yuriy? OO

Yuriy.- No madre no quiero ir a la escuela ademas es domingo...

Lynn.- u.ú.... –sacando un altavoz y poniendoselo en la oreja a Yuriy- DESPIERTAAAA!!!!!

Enishi.- Bien, yo me encargo de ellos ñ.ñU SAYONARA


	5. Un invierno cálido

Nihao mundo!!! é ya el capitulo cinco de esta historia n.n todo gracias a los reviews que me han mandado me siento contenta... Bien esta vez, Bryan ya se dio cuenta de que ama a Tala... ji ji ji...Que por cierto, estaba viendo unas imágenes de mi pelirrojo ojiazul favorito ... y noooo, no me refiero a Tala...Me refiero a Kenshincito-kun, bello bello...Y de un lindo lobito frío como la nieve, y otra vez no me refiero a Tala, sino a Hajime Saito...

Enishi.- Por eso me pusiste asi??? Te gusta esa serie verdad? n.n

Lynn.- Hai... Me encanta los mangas de samurai x y un día terminaré de comprar todos los tomos XD

Yuriy.- Si como la vez que dijiste q continuarías el de Sakura Card Captor y tienes los numeros salteados ¬o¬

Lynn.- ñ.ñU si ya se, pero Kenshin es Kenshin...

Yuriy.- Noooo! No me digas, y el cielo es azul?

Enishi.- Y el pasto es verde ˆ0ˆ

Lynn.- ¬.¬# que malos...Bien A lo que ibamos, aquí la quinta parte del fic...

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, solo los uso a como me dicta la imaginación ( perversa por cierto XD... )...Solo Enishi es de mi pertenencia...Y tambien lo uso a como se me da la imaginación, ji ji ji...Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, lo demas son cosas de la vida XDDD...

**Un cálido invierno...**

**E**ran las 11:00 a.m. cuando los chicos apenas entrenaban arduamente, jalando ripcords para mejorar sus lanzamientos, practicando beybatallas de uno a uno y a veces de todos contra todos...El chico que perdiera algun combate era severamente castigado por haber sido el mas débil y por no llevar a cabo sus entrenamientos satisfactoriamente...

Dentro de la habitación, dos chicos permanecían en silencio...Solo podía escucharse los latidos de sus corazones...Tala había dicho que perdonaba a Bryan...Y ambos se miraban...Estaban tomados de la mano...Aferrándose fuertemente el uno al otro mirándose fijamente a los ojos...

De los ojos color cielo empezaban a escurrir pequeñas gotitas de alegría, su rostro dejaba entrever de los moretones un leve sonrojado, su sonrisa era débil pero aun asi lograba transmitir su enorme alegría...Bryan lo miraba fijo...Su cara era muy dulce, y sus ojos eran mezcla de malicia y de bondad, podía ser de todo...Bryan acercó lentamente su rostro al de Tala...Y rozando sus labios con los de él, comenzó a hablar.

-Que bueno que estas bien...El chico del cabello platinado se acercó aun mas y fundió sus labios con los de Tala en un tierno beso...Diferente a los que les había robado aquélla noche...Esta vez estaban cargados de un sentimiento noble, Bryan no era tan malo después de todo...

Pronto recordaron que estaban a la vista de todos y separaron sus labios humedos...Abriendo los ojos lentamente, el pelirrojo sonrió y miro a su amado quien ahora estaba a su lado, con una mirada radiante y una sonrisa en el rostro...

-Pen...pensé que te gustaban las mu...mujeres...Dijo débilmente con un hilillo de voz apenas audible...

-Mi tierno Lobo, tu eres mi amor...Olvida todo lo que dije y si eso me hace menos hombre, no me importa, te amo Tala...

Ambos sonrieron y el ambiente se comenzó a relajar...Bryan se sentó a un lado de Tala y ambos platicaban, de tonterías, de imposibles, pero su charla era amena y sus comentarios se veían truncados por los repentinos besos que Bryan le robaba dulcemente...Todo iba tambien hasta que...

-Hola!!! Puedo pasar? n.n

Era un niño pelicastaño, su cabello caia de lado a lado cayendo sobre sus sienes y dejando su frente despejada...Sus ojos eran castaño oscuro y su piel era blanca... El no era ruso y su nombre: Tsukioka Enishi...Llevaba algo entre los brazos...Estaba envuelto en papel de color naranja...Y sonreía...

-Pasa niño, que quieres??? Preguntó un desconfiado Bryan...

-Ah, perdónenme si molesto pero n.n El señor Boris me envió a darle esto al joven Ivanov-San... ( mirando a Tala) ˆ0ˆ Hola Tala-Kun!!!

Tala solo sonreía, sus ojos entrecerrados y su boca dibujando una leve pero encantadora sonrisa...

-Hola, Enishi-chan...

-El señor Balcov me envía a darle esto...n.n y aprovechare para estar con usted un rato...Me dio permiso a cambio de que le hiciera el favor...

-Gracias, Enishi-chan...

Bryan solo miraba con envidia al pequeño chico de tan solo 13 años...Siempre estaba tras de Tala y comenzaba a sentir la punzada de los crueles celos...Y fue en aumento cuando el pequeño se acerco a SU pelirrojo y le extendió los brazos para entregar el paquete...

-. n.n espero que le guste el regalo de Boris, Tala-kun

-Dime Enishi-chan...que es?

-.n.n Es una sorpresa...Pero participe yo en ello, espero le guste...

-Podrías quedarte unos minutos para contarme nuevamente como es tu país?

-. Hai!

Pronto Enishi comenzó nuevamente sus relatos...Cada que hablaba de su país natal, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aparecía en sus labios, y su entusiasmo podría contagiarse...Al grado que ¡Hasta Bryan sonreía!...

Pasaron los minutos tan rápido que Enishi no se había dado cuenta y al oir el timbre que le indicaba la hora de la comida, salió del lugar, no sin antes voltear su cabeza para despedirse de su amigo, su heroe...

-Se cuida, Tala-kun

-Si Enishi, ve con cuidado...

Al salir del lugar el chico, Bryan se dio la vuelta hacia Tala...

-Necesitas algo? Bryan nuevamente colocó su mano e la frente de Tala...Este ya no habla, sus ojos estan cerrados nuevamente...Esta exhausto y entre sus brazos abraza el paquete...El chico de ojos violáceos sonríe y lo cobija, se ha quedado dormido...Bryan decide salir del lugar...Sin percatarse que en el rincón, Boris le observaba...

El peliplateado caminaba bruscamente por los pasillos de la abadía para dirigirse al gimnasio...Justo cuando en el piso empedrado pudo oir los pasos de alguien que le seguía...

-Bryan, Bryan!! Vas tan concentrado en tus sentimientos por Ivanov que olvidaste que tenías entrenamiento...Le dijo una voz burlona...Distinguible, la voz del miedo, la voz del pánico, la voz de su tutor, Boris...

-Señor, usted me permitió visitar a Ivanov...Dijo el chico dándose media vuelta y observando a Boris, tratando de ocultar el miedo...

-Te dije que lo visitaras solo una hora y te excediste...Y eso requiere medidas drásticas, Aquí se te enseña a no desobedecer...Y tu ya lo has hecho...

-Pero señor!

-Pero nada...Ademas, en este lugar quiero hombres, no maripositas ni florecitas cursis...Dijo enfadado el viejo de cabello violeta...

-No le entiendo señor... Bryan estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, ante sus ojos estaba el mandamas del lugar y no nada mas eso, estaba enojado...

El hombre de cabello violeta se acercó a donde estaba Bryan y lo agarró de la chamarra...

-Conmigo no juegues Kuznetzov...Te ándole a ese llorón...Eso no es para ti...

Con su brazo libre rodeo a Bryan por la cintura y lo acercó a donde estaba y con su cara de pervertido oculta bajo el negro antifaz...Su lengua comenzó a lamer el cuello frío de Bryan...Mientras que este estaba pasmado, atónito, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo...Por la impresión se quedó inmóvil mientras que las manos de Boris comenzaban a introducirse en el pantalón del peliplateado...Acariciando en movimientos circulares sus pernas y abdomen...

-Su...suélteme...Bryan por fin había reaccionado...Pero el hombre del mirada oculta no se detenía...Besaba aún mas el cuello de Bryan...

-Vaya, no te lo he dicho verdad? que me gustas mucho...Y no puedo verte cerca de ese llorón, y aunque es el mejor beyluchador lo odio por que tiene tu corazón...

Bryan con un puñetazo en la cara de Boris, logró safarse de sus garras libidinosas y salió corriendo...Sabía a lo que se atenía, sin embargo, ya había hecho un pacto el día que tomo el cuerpo de Tala como suyo, era el de pertenecerle solo a él...

Boris se quedó exaltado, sumamente furioso...Esto no se iba a quedar asi...

Mientras el pelirrojo permanecía solo, contempló el paquete naranja...Y reunió un poco de energía para levantarse y recargarse en la cabecera de la los brazós aún débiles se incorporó...Levantándose y una vez ya recargado, abrió con ansias el pequeño paquete...Rompiendo los papeles que le envolvían...Hasta quedar el contenido al descubierto, ¡Era un nuevo traje!...un pantalón blanco con anaranjado por la entrepierna y a la altura de los muslos unas correas azules...Y una nueva chamarra de color blanco con anaranjado, haciendo juego con el pantalón...Y un cinturón azul con dos correas...Era hermoso, un traje muy lindo, pero eso le recordaba a que tenía que volver a entrenar, No en vano, Boris le habría mandado ese "regalo"...Pero pensó en las palabras del pequeño Enishi: "participe yo en ello, espero le guste..."...Sonrió...Estaba tan ilusionado con ponérselo...Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien entraba a la habitación...Hasta oir la gruesa voz de aquel hombre de cabello violeta...

-Ya veo, Tala...Ya estas recuperado...Boris interrumpió los pensamientos del chico...-Espero que aprendas a comportarte en la cena, y ya no recibas mas de estos castigos...¬¬

Tala solo contemplaba el marco de la ventana, el cuarto y las mazmorras eran los unicos lugares que tenian ventanas en la abadía...

-Prometo comportarme, señor!...Dijo Tala un poco mas enérgico...Su escape había sido truncado por la realidad...la cruel y devastadora realidad...

-Mañana a temprana hora comienzas con tu nuevo programa de entrenamiento... Has sido el beyluchador elegido para llevar a cabo el proyecto BBA...

-BBA?...Preguntó curioso Tala...

-Si, te encargaras de derrotar a los Bladebreakers y a los demás equipos, y robarás sus bestias-bit... Boris hablaba secamente, pero asi era él...Bien, vete preparando mentalmente para mañana, será un largo camino...

Mientras Boris daba la vuelta y salía del cuarto...El pelirrojo ahora pensaba diferente...

"Ya no importa por lo que tenga que pasar, Ahora se que el me ama, y eso me basta y me sobra, se que me esperan duras pruebas y se que será un arduo y difícil camino, pero no importa, por que a pesar de ello esto será mas para mi como un invierno cálido"

Se recostó y pronto se quedó dormido, soñando con su amado Bryan...Pero lo que no pudo adivinar era los pensamientos de Boris al salir...

"Bryan, como pudiste aceptar querer a ese niño llorón...Si superas cuanto te deseo...Pero algún día, algún día vas a ser mío"

'. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '. '.'

Enishi.- oO Que es lo que va a pasar Lynn?

Lynn.- ˆˆU ay pequeño, no querras saber

Yuriy.- Tonto Boris, hasta piensa que se le va a hacer con mi Bryan...

Nos vemos n.n


	6. Comienza la pesadilla

Moshi Moshi...

Ya regresé para traerles ya el capitulo 6 de este fanfic... Me complace mucho que haya tenido buena respuesta por parte de ustedes, y sinceramente muchas gracias por apoyarme ˆ0ˆ Lynn os agradece de todo corazón... Como siempre, me tomare unos minutos para contestar los reviews que me han dejado...

**Cloy Seina Ivanov: **Muchas gracias por decir que me ha quedado lindo, muchas gracias por el bello comentario, en realidad significa mucho para mi, tus palabras me dan aliento, domo arigato Cloy n.n

**Black-fox-2004: **Gracias por decir q me esta quedando bien n.n. De hecho pense que me iban a linchar :P o tal vez si?... ñ.ñUUU naa, no te creas, gracias por tu review y espero continúes leyendo...Odio a Boris...Y ya vera lo que le tengo planeado mwahahahaa...Ciao, te cuidas n.n

**Ayanai: **Nihao!!! De veras te esta encantando? TT-TT Gracias, tus palabras me hacen muy feliz, Ayanai n.n... TT-TT Me van a odiar a lo largo de la historia, pero es por buena causa n.n...Espero sigas leyendo y muchas gracias...Este capitulo estara un poquito crudo, pero igual, espero te guste...Te cuidas n.n

**Silverhell:** Por lo de tu ausencia? No hay problema Silver ˆˆ ...A veces no hay tiempo ni de respirar n.n Por lo de Enishi, sip, esta muy lindo, lo hicieron con mucho amor...ji ji ji...Y aunque se medio trauma ( medio se queda corto) por lo de su hermana Tomoe, pero es lindo y usé su nombre para mi personaje...Un niño de mucho entusiasmo...Hiwatari-sama, en efecto, tardara un poquito en salir...Pero espero me tengan paciencia, la trama de la historia le va a dar mucho dolor a Tala...Por eso...ups, me adelante un poco, je je je, espero sigas leyendo n.n...Gracias por el review amiga

**La loka Kelly: **Keeeeeeeeeelly!!! Gracias por tu review, de veras te agradezco mucho tu apoyo n.n...Gracias por decir que esta muy bueno...Y me alegro q te este gustando... Gracias amiga, eres un sol...Y pues de que sufriran, pues, si...

Sufriran y mucho mwahahaha, pero al ultimo todo sale bien...Espero me aguantes hasta el ultimo capitulo...Arigato n.n

**Javiera Hiwatari: **Hola amiga Javi...TT-TT de veras crees q me esta quedando...¿espectacular? Graaaaaaaaaciaaaas I'm so happy :D Bien, no hay problema, pregunta lo que quieras n.n...ejem ejem (Lynn se sube a un atrio y comienza a hablar) Sip, si va a ser KaixYuriy...Te aseguro odiaras a Borclof en esta historia u.u nomas sigue leyendo y querras degollar al viejo infeliz, ejem, creo que a mi mas bien XDDD...Si, el traje es del G-Revolution ...Emmm, la historia empieza con un BorisxYuriy peroooo, Hum, a lo largo de la historia te enteraras...Y pues, es en la OVA 2 de Samurai X donde muere Kenshincito TT-TT...buaaaa...Y si, creo cometi un leve error al anunciar luego luego la relacion de Kai y de Yuriy pero créeme que en un momento determinado se dará...Soy muy enredada ñ.ñUUU pero espero sigas la historia...Gracias por tu review Sayonara n.n

Bien, Terminé de contestar los reviews...Ahora le toca a Enishi dar el Disclaimer n.n

Enishi.- Siiiii, ejem ejem...Mi nombre es Tsukioka Enishi, tengo 13 años y me corresponde dar el Disclaimer...

"Los personajes de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade no le corresponden a mi ama Lynn, solo los usa a como su imaginación se lo dicta...Cualquier parecido con la realidad no es mas que mera coincidencia...Por su atención, Gracias"

Lynn.- Gracias Enishi

Enishi.- De nada...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Comienza la pesadilla...**

Una mañana fría hace aparición en escena, tiñendo de gris el cielo ruso...El frío quemante no cesa...Su presencia para algunos no es tan molesto...Dentro del inmueble...Un señor de cabellos violeta permanecía sentado en su oficina...Esperaba ordenes de aquel anciano que le había contratado para llevar a cabo todos sus planes de tirar a la BBA...Aquél viejo cano y avaricioso, Aquel hombre de la capa negra, mirada fría...Voltaire...

Boris revisaba constantemente las estadísticas, cada dato de todos los mejores beyluchadores estaban registrados ahí, incluso hasta el movimiento mas leve ya había pasado a objeto de investigación científica...

-Si analizamos hasta el mas mínimo detalle de cada beyblader será mas fácil la victoria, reprogramando el beyblade de Tala y adaptándolo a cada modo de batalla...-Tomó una hoja que contenía unos datos ...-Hiwatari Kai..Vaya, vaya, Nosotros te formamos y nosotros te derrumbaremos...Ja ja ja...-Rió Boris entre dientes mientras rompía en pedazos el papel...

Tala se había puesto de pie y salido de su cama de hospital, vistiendo el nuevo ándolo de sueños y tiñéndolo de esperanza...Lo primero que había hecho después de vestir, había sido buscar a su amigo Ian...Tendría que darle una disculpa por haberle golpeado la otra ocación...

Parecía bastante molesto, el chico de la baja estatura no respondía ante las disculpas de Tala y hasta lo ignoró...Mientras Tala se tragaba su orgullo y trataba de seguir disculpándose ante el chico enano de enorme arrogancia...( tipos asi me caen muy mal XP)...

-Mira, por lo de la otra noche, perdoname Ian, te juro no fue mi intención golpearte...Musitó Tala con la mirada en el piso, no cabía duda de que el chico se había humanizado aún más después de su experiencia con los guardias...

-Jummm, ni creas que estaba pensando en perdonarte, sabes que somos de la élite de este mugroso lugar, somos de lo mejor y te rebajas a defender a aquellos débiles, eres un asco Tala...Refunfuñó aquel pequeño petulante...Se dio la media vuelta...

-Ni aunque seas considerado como el mejor, para mi no dejarás de ser un fiasco...

Estas palabras se encajaron en el corazón del pelirrojo, quien las palabras se le venían como eco, repitiéndole una y otra vez la misma frase que acababa de escuchar...Un fiasco...¿En verdad Tala era un fiasco?

El enano se marchó sin decir mas nada sobre aquél asunto, era obvio que el golpe le había mas dolido el orgullo que la cara...

Tala se quedó ahí de pie, aún avergonzado, avergonzado por poner su propio orgullo en los suelos y rebajarse a pedirle disculpas cuando no tenía que hacerlo...Quiso llorar pero no pudo, por que sintió la cálida mano de alguien en su hombro...El pelirrojo convirtió la mueca triste de su rostro en una sonrisa acompañada de un leve sonrojo, y automáticamente puso su mano arriba de la que estaba en su hombro...

-No le prestes atención al enano, esta molesto, ya se le pasará...Dijo una voz muy brusca, pero hermosa...

-Lo sé, pero ahora que estas conmigo eso no importa...El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta hasta quedar de frente a frente con su amado, Bryan...-Te amo...

-Yo también te amo...Una de las manos de Bryan acarició la mejilla de Tala...Y atrayéndola a su rostro para besarlo, lentamente juntó sus labios, mientras sus brazos rodeaban la espalda de Tala, apretándolo, tratando de sentir su calor, como si necesitara un refugio...Un refugio contra toda maldad...El beso se profundizaba, hasta que las manos comenzaban a actuar, acariciándose, sus lenguas comenzaron a juguetear...Pero un ruido de pasos los hizo salir de su acto de seducción...

Era un centinela que revisaba que todo estuviera bien...Pero frente a él se encontró a dos chicos...Tala y Brian estaban recargados en la pared, fingiendo que estaban de ocio...Bryan desviando la mirada hacia el techo y silbando, con las manos en la nuca y con un pie recargado en la pared...Mientras que Tala permanecía con los brazos cruzados y con sus ojos cerrados...Esto provocó la histeria del centinela...

-Que están haciendo aquí, es hora de que vayan a entrenar...El centinela les gritó con coraje...

-Y si no queremos que hay con ello? Desafió Bryan aún sin mirar a los ojos al centinela...

-Eres un estúpido, Ahora verás por desafiarme...Intentó golpearlo pero Tala lo interrumpió...

-Oye...El ya cumplió sus rutinas, yo apenas empezaré a entrenar hoy, llévame con el entrenador...

-Mientras el centinela daba la vuelta...Tala le seguía, pero antes de alejarse, el guardia no se hizo de la boca pequeña y dijo:

-Esta noche Boris te quiere dar una visita...Estate alerta chico...Sonrió maliciosamente y continuo su camino...

Tala miró de reojo el rostro de Bryan...quien seguía recargado en la pared, pero su mirada ahora se había tornado temerosa, casi triste al punto del llanto...Se notaba el miedo y esto llamo la atención de Tala...

-Por que llegas a esta hora Tala?

Boris estaba de pie fuera del gimnasio...Estaba furioso...El guardia le había comentado lo sucedido sobre los chicos que lo desafiaron...

-Responde a lo que te pregunté!!! Boris dejó caer su pesada mano sobre el rostro de Tala...Pegándole lo mas fuerte posible, tumbando al pobre muchacho al piso...

Tala intentó levantarse...El golpe le había lastimado la herida del labio superior, haciéndole brotar sangre... Mientras que Tala comenzaba a sentirse invadido por el terror...Pero no podía evitarlo...

-Levantate, que haces ahí parado?...Le preguntó Boris nuevamente...-Bien, ya veo que no quieres hablar el día de hoy...LEVANTATE!!!

Boris le propino una patada en un costado...Arrancándole un desgarrador grito de dolor, el cual fue callado por otra fuerte bofetada...

-No hagas RUIDO!!!...Boris lo levantó del cuello de su traje...Del traje el cual Enishi le había llevado...Y se preguntó si el pequeño estaría bien, mas ahora estaba siendo empujado al laboratorio...

-Lo primero que haremos contigo será analizar tu cuerpo...Analizaremos todas tus características para adaptar al blade de modo que sea como una extensión de ti...Asi que vete quitando la ropa...

-Pero Señor!!

-QUITATELA...!!! Boris lo tomó nuevamente por la chamarra y lo empujó...Al temeroso y aterrado pelirrojo le invadía el pánico y el horror...

-Quédate en bóxer si quieres...Espetó Boris malhumoradamente...

Tala obedeció las órdenes de Boris y se quitó la ropa, dejando al descubierto toda clase de rasguños, cicatrices y moretones...Los que recientemente había adquirido...Era doloroso y frío...El lugar estaba helado...Terminó por quitarse la ropa y se dirigió a donde estaba el grupo de científicos, quienes le ordenaron que se pusiera de pie en el centro de la cámara de agua...Le colocaron una mascarilla de oxígeno...Mientras que a la vez, le colocaron varias sondas, con una aguja penetrando las venas de sus muñecas, eso era doloroso...Una vez terminado el proceso inicial, procedieron los científicos a cerrar la cámara y llenarlo de aquella sustancia especial para revitalizar el cuerpo lastimado de aquél indefenso lobo de la nieve...

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, bien podría decirse que era parte del proceso, dolía...Pero lo que más le hacía daño era pensar en el rostro aterrado de Bryan, El gran Bryan, el que nunca le temía a nada...

Mientras tanto, un chico de cabello platinado observaba la escena, aferrándose de la pared de piedra, lastimándose las uñas y las manos...Bryan miraba con coraje el dolor que le provocaban a su novio y su impotencia iba en aumento al no poder hacer nada para protegerlo...Se dio la vuelta y se fue...Dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre en la pared...

-Aguanta Tala...Esto no es nada...La pesadilla apenas comienza...

Lynn...Wem...Hasta aquí termina el capitulo 6 de esta historia, a partir de aquí se va a poner un poco más crudo...y cruel...

Enishi.- TT-TT yo no quero que haiga maldad buaaaa...

Lynn.- No llores pequeño, todo terminará muy bien...

Nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo....

See Ya!


	7. La pesadilla de Bryan

Moshi Moshi!!!

O.O ya voy en el capitulo 7 es muy poco pero espero que hasta aqui les esté gustando la historia...Kai va a tardar mas de lo que yo esperaba, pues comencé por narrar la vida de Tala en la abadía y su romance con Bryan...Hasta aquí quiero agradecerles el apoyo que me han brindado y que me hayan permitido llegar hasta este capitulo...

Un pekeño resumen:

Tala despierta un día. Sin deseos de estar en ese oscuro lugar, sin esperanza de salir de la abadía, mientras que después de un arduo entrenamiento, en la hora de la comida, golpea a Ian por burlarse de sus compañeros reclusos en ese lugar, mientras que los guardias lo reprenden y lo castigan por órdenes de Boris (u.ú# maldito)...Mientras esta herido y moribundo, comienza a recordar la ocasión en que Bryan abusó de el...Mientras Boris se trama un plan en contra de la BBA, decide entrenar a Tala por ser el beyblader mas capacitado de los demolition boys...Mientras el pelirrojo es atendido en la enfermería, recibe la visita de Bryan, quien reconoció estar enamorado de él y se hacen pareja, mientras reciben la visita del pequeño Enishi, quien tenía como misión entregar el nuevo traje de batallas de Tala...Cuando el pelirrojo se recupera, es llamado por Boris para someterlo a las pruebas, mientras que el viejo asqueroso comienza a insinuársele a Bryan, el cual queda aterrado, ocultando su temor bajo esa mirada fría...

Y mis sinceras disculpas por que cometí un grandísimo error en el capítulo 6, donde la parte en que Boris tira a Tala y le dice que se levante, que hace ahí parado...Lo siento, es de esas veces en las que no se ni que estoy escribiendo...n.n

**LA PESADILLA DE BRYAN...**

-Pueden proceder a retirar el líquido de nutrición...

-Enterado...

El científico en jefe procedió a dar la órden de liberar a Tala de la cámara...Mientras que el líquido tibio escurría, los ojos del pelirrojo se fueron abriendo lentamente...Su cabello estaba húmedo, asi como sus ojos, bien podría decirse que era por el líquido de nutrición, pero lo que no sabían era que el pequeño lobo estaba llorando de dolor...Mientras los científicos lo liberaban de las sondas y de las agujas, Boris se encaminó a su oficina para reprogramar el entrenamiento del chico Ivanov...

Se sentó en la amplia silla café, mientras se recargó en el respaldo, con una mano tomó las hojas que contenían el programa de entrenamiento de Tala y comenzó a hacerle modificaciones, dejándole el doble de trabajo...Así de ese modo, Tala estaría mas preparado para llevar a cabo sus planes...

Mientras tanto en el comedor, la pequeña aberración estaba holgazaneando, como era uno de los cuatro mejores, no tenía "nada mejor que hacer" asi que se dedicaba a charlar con Spencer sobre lo "importante" que era ser de los mejores en el lugar...Mientras ellos eran menos presionados que los otros "buenos para nada" que no sabían hacer bien su trabajo...

El rubio asentía a todo lo que decía Ian, y levantó la vista al ver que alguien se aproximaba hacia ellos...Un joven cabizbajo con las manos ocultas en el bolsillo de su pantalón...

-Hey Bryan...Vente, unete a nuestra plática!!!...Exclamó la pequeña aberración (n/a: Se nota mucho mi odio hacia Ian? Aunque debo admitir se ve mejor en el G-Revolution n.- )

El chico serio sin chistar y sin protestar, se sentó a un lado del enano presumido, mientras este comenzaba a espetar de nuevo sus "virtudes" en el beyblade...No tardó mucho en comenzar a burlarse de los demás...Mientras que a un lado de la mesa donde estaban los tres, caminó a paso lento el pequeño Enishi, quien llevaba unos paños para secar el cuerpo húmedo de Tala...Su mirada brillaba, por que sentía cierto respeto y admiración hacia el lobo de la nieve...

-Vaya, vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí! Es el perdedor de Tsukioka...Es un total asco...Ian cerraba los ojos con aire de triunfador mientras que el joven no tomaba importancia a lo que el pequeño patán exclamaba...

Ian al abrir los ojos y al ver que Enishi lo había ignorado, se puso de pie y corrió tras él, aprovechando la ausencia de los centinelas....Y cerró el puño para estamparlo en la cabeza del pequeño japonés...

-Cuando yo hablo tu escuchas, entiendes?

Justo cuando Ian iba a patear el cuerpo de un Enishi angustiado...Una mano lo jaló hacia atrás y lo tiró al piso para después tirarle la patada que anteriormente Ian le daría al pequeño Enishi...Sorprendentemente se trataba de BRYAN...

Todos se habían quedado pasmados...Bryan estaba defendiendo a alguien!!! Esto era inaudito... Mientras que Ian otra vez trató de ponerse de pie, pero volvió a ser pateado por Bryan, quien descargaba su frustración en el pequeño cuerpo del patán...

-Tu eres un asco Ian...Bryan por fin comprendió por que Tala había golpeado a la pequeña aberración de la naturaleza...Y prosiguió con su ataque...Pudo sentir como otro chico se le aventaba encima, se trataba de Spencer, quien no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados al ver como Bryan se aprovechaba de la desventaja de Ian ante el chico de cabello platinado....

Pronto se armó el alboroto dentro del comedor, mientras que los otros chicos comenzaban a gritar, los centinelas entraban a paso rápido aventando a los demás niños, abriéndose camino para llegar hasta donde estaban peleando Bryan y Spencer, mientras que Ian estaba tirado en el piso con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados...

Dos de ellos tomaron a Bryan mientras que este desesperadamente forcejeaba para poder continuar golpeando a Spencer... El rubio estaba sangrando de la nariz, ya que en fuerza no le podía ganar al dueño de Falborg...

Pronto el silencio reinó en aquel lugar frio y tenebroso, ya que se oyó el sonido de la puerta principal del comedor abrirse...La sombra se proyectó en el piso, enorme, provocando temor entre los chicos ahí reclusos...Enishi, después de levantarse del piso, solo hizo un ademán como era costumbre, una leve reverencia ante la cruel presencia de Boris...

-Eres obediente, veo que uno de los cuatro Demolition está causando estragos, puede que tomes pronto su lugar...

Pasó de Enishi y caminó, la mirada punzante dirigida a Bryan, mientras una sonrisa libidinosa se dibujaba en sus labios resecos por el helado invierno...

-Vaya, que Kuznetzov está causando estragos, veo que Tala ha influido mucho en ti, Bryan...Ya son dos veces que se lanzan contra Ian esta semana...

Bryan desvió furiosamente la mirada, no quería mirar aquella putrefacta presencia. Un hombre lleno de avaricia, lleno de ambiciones y de negras y horribles intenciones...Mas sin embargo, La ronca voz del hombre de cabellos violetas llegaba aún sin quererlo a sus oídos...Oírle era como una tortura, presentía lo que iba a sufrir después de que aquel asqueroso viejo dictara su sentencia, y eso iba mas allá de una golpiza o un castigo...Sabía lo que el viejo le deseaba, tener su cuerpo entre sus bestiales manos hambrientas de placer...

-Bryan, sabes cual es el castigo verdad? Sabes que si me desobedeces, tendras que ir a la mazmorra...No debiste de faltar a las reglas, por que te va a ir mal...

Dio la orden de que se llevaran al chico de los cabellos platinados a la mazmorra...

Entonces los centinelas, aún forcejeando con el chico, lo llevaron hasta las mazmorras. Y al igual que a Tala, lo amarraron en uno de los barrotes con una fría cadena apretándole las muñecas, quemándole por el extremo frío invernal ruso... Aquél lugar era oscuro, lo mas aterrador...Boris dio entonces la órden de que salieran del lugar mientras el tenía algo que "hablar" con él...

(ADVERTENCIA: A partir de estas líneas todo lo demás es lemon o intento de lemon ñ.ñU asi que si no les gusta, pueden pasarse hasta nuevo aviso...Ok, gracias por su comprensión)

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Ya fuera del lugar los centinelas...Boris acercó su mano, tomando la barbilla de Bryan...

-Te dije que algún día serías mío...Ha llegado el momento de poseer tu cuerpo...

No se tentó Boris el corazón...Una vez que no se oyó el ruido de los centinelas...

-Terminando esto te soltaré, solo por que entonces habré satisfecho mi necesidad de haberte tenido entre mis brazos...

Dicho esto, el repugnante viejo introdujo sus sucias manos por debajo de la chamarra de color guindo mientras que comenzaba a mordisquear el tiritante cuello del chico...Fue repegando brutalmente su cuerpo contra el del joven y las manos curiosas investigaban ahora por dentro de la ropa, acariciando cada centímetro de piel de Bryan, bajando desde el abdomen hasta rozar la entrepierna, mientras que ahora con su lengua, lamía el lóbulo de la oreja del muchacho, quien se estremecía con cada movimiento del viejo, pero no lo hacía por placer, sino por el asco que sentía...Quiso gritar...

Pero...

Un chico de sentimientos reprimidos, que no podía mostrar debilidad ante nadie, no decía nada, no intentó defenderse, sabía que le iría peor...

Boris ahora desesperadamente intentaba quitar la chamarra del torso del otro, lo hacía tan brutalmente, ansioso de descubrir el cuerpo del dueño de Falborg, abrió sus piernas y acarició su asunto, pegándose aún más a él...Ahora con los labios succionaba la piel blanca del chico, dejándole leves moretones, mientras que de sus labios escapaban gemidos que resonaban en el recóndito y obsoleto lugar...

Ensalivó todo el cuello de Bryan, y ahora que había desgarrado completamente el torso de Bryan, comenzó a acariciarlo con ambas manos...

Bryan le escupió en la cara a Boris, y este le soltó una bofetada...El dolor era enorme, y no le bastaba con el cruel frio que golpeaba su cuerpo semidesnudo, Boris le tiró al piso, haciéndole que se lastimara aun mas las muñecas, haciéndole brotar sangre, la cual lamió y tomó con uno de sus dedos para embarrar un poco en la cara de Bryan, le exitaba aun mas, y el estar ahí tirado lo hacia presa fácil de cualquier depredador...se acostó arriba de él, abriendo las piernas y pegando su miembro rígido con el de Bryan, provocándole al viejo choques eléctricos de placer, que recorrían toda su columna vertebral hasta llegar al cerebro de este, pidiéndole más y mas, no le bastaba con sentir el ahora rígido miembro de Bryan, por que el estar aun sintiendo asco, no lo podía evitar...

Ahora Boris quería más, alejó las manos del tórax de Bryan y aún acostado, comenzó a bajarse el pantalón de color negro, el cinturón le estorbaba, y con desesperación se lo desabrochó sin importarle que se rasguñara a si mismo, en lugar de dolerle lo encendía más...Se sentó sobre las piernas del dueño de Falborg y desató el cinto del pantalón de Bryan, hasta quedar fascinado al ver el miembro del otro...

Volvió a acostarse arriba, ahora ambos miembros desnudos, Boris se pegaba tallándolo aun mas, sintiendo aquel bulto acariciando el suyo...Gemía, lo sentía, un hormigueo en el bajo vientre, queriendo aun mas de esa sensación de placer...

Bryan dejó rodar unas lágrimas, estaba siendo agredido...Pero aun asi permaneció inmóvil, Mientras que el viejo seguía chupando el cuello de Bryan como si quisiera succionar su sangre...Haciendo movimientos acompasados con su cadera sobre la del chico, pudo hacer brotar del otro aquel líquido blanco...Boris gemía aun mas y jadeaba, sudaba por el endemoniado calor que sentía...cerró los ojos apretando los párpados tratando de llegar a la cima...Pero se quedó a medias...

Bajó la cabeza, alejando de su cuello hasta recorrer con sus labios todo el abdomen del las manos, Boris encajaba las uñas en los desnudos hombros de Bryan...Ahora su boca estaba besando el asunto del muchacho y con la lengua acariciaba lo que estaba dentro de su boca...Saboreando el semen que brotaba, mordiendo ligeramente ese pedazo de queriendo beber todo el líquido restante...

Ahora faltaba sentir el suyo dentro de algo, se puso de pie...

-Volteate, Bryan!!! Gritó Boris...

El chico de los cabellos platinados no se movió...

-Volteate Bryan!!!...Repitió Boris....

Bryan permaneció inmóvil ante la orden del viejo...

-TE DIJE QUE TE VOLTEARAS...!!!

Con las manos tomó el cabello de Bryan, haciéndole ponerse de pie y le jaló fuertemente el puñado que había tomado, con la otra le soltó un puñetazo en el estómago...

Fuera de aquél lugar, se escuchaban en el pasillo los gritos de Bryan y de Boris...Gritos de dolor de un joven que estaba siendo maltratado...Gritos de placer de un viejo abusivo embestido de poder...Los gritos de dolor eran desgarradores, acompañados de un llanto aterrador...Gritos que pedían auxilio...La voz joven quebraba, hasta callar, hasta ya no oírse nada en lo absoluto...

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1- FIN DE LEMON –1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Tala estaba en el gimnasio, acompañado por Enishi, quien le ayudaba con sus prácticas, el japonés había entrenado mucho y ahora estaba al nivel de los Demolition, digno rival para ellos...

-Vaya...Así que Bryan le dio un escarmiento al tonto de Ian?

-Si, fue increíble lo que hizo para defenderme...Pero...

Enishi bajo la vista...

-Que fue lo que paso?

-Boris...

Un color azul invadió la frente pálida de Tala, pasmado ante el nombre de aquel monstruo...

Sus ojos se congelaron, Tal vez Bryan estaba en un apuro...Trató de salir pero un centinela le impidió la salida del lugar...

-Tienes prohibido salir de aquí...Oiste? Ordenes de Boris...

Tala se quedó impotente de no poder hacer nada...No podía salir, esto implicaba otra golpiza...No quería recibirla, pero Bryan necesitaba de él...

-Dejame salir o saldré aunque tenga que empujarte...

Se dirigio friamente al guardia...

-Si lo haces, Bryan pagará las consecuencias...

Tala al oir la ultima amenaza, ya no intentó siquiera mirar para afuera, no deseaba que le pasara nada malo a su novio...

-Yo iré a verlo, no te preocupes...Le susurró el pequeño Enishi al oído ...

Y asi fue...el pequeño salió corriendo del gimnasio...

Corrió por todo el lugar, por los pasillos. Por el comedor, en la enfermería...

Pasó un largo tiempo buscándole pero no lo encontraba, solo quedaba un lugar en donde buscar...Las mazmorras...A ciencia cierta no sabía donde estaban estas, pero su superior Tala, para poder concentrarse mejor, decidió buscarlas, asi se llevara media vida perdido en la Abadía...

Se llegó la noche, cruel y despiadada, el escape momentáneo de la realidad, todos iban para sus dormitorios...

Enishi estaba agotado, y fue llevado a la fuerza por un centinela hasta su habitación y encerrado con llave para que no escapara durante la noche...Se le había sorprendido entrando a lugares prohibidos para los reclusos...

Tala permanecía en su habitación, estaba realmente preocupado por su novio...Enishi-kun no había aparecido después de que le prometió informarle sobre Bryan...

Estaba desesperado y quería salir de su habitación...Y eso iba a hacer...Se puso de pie y se calzó los pies para ir a buscarlo...Justo cuando estuvo a punto de jalar la perilla, esta se abrió repentinamente...

-¡¡¡BRYAN!!!

88088088088088088088088088088088088088088088088088088088088088088

Bien...Hasta aquí les dejo por que ya se me escaparon las ideas, lamento mucho el retraso, y espero les haya gustado el capitulo siete, de antemano muchas gracias y nos vemos próximamente capitulo 8... nOn estoy tan feliz

Enishi... nOn ya salió el tomo 13 de Samurai X....

Lynn.- Por eso estoy feliz, feliz.... n.n

DOMO ARIGATOU GOSAIMASHITA!!!

8ï8...Lynn Mizuhara...8ï8


	8. La separación

Holas

Bueno, antes que nada de nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza je je...Pero a petición de las demás personas que me fueron dejando sus reviews, estoy de vuelta, gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado...Ya no tarda en salir Kai.

Contestación a los reviews:

Cloy Ivanov Black: ñ.ñU estabas algo enojada con Boris verdad? yo tambien lo estoy, y eso que yo lo puse en esa situación, je je, no te preocupes por Boris el tendra su merecido pero espero y no me mates por lo que le pasa a Bryan en este capitulo, bye.

Ayanai: Muchas gracias por tu review, y por la espera, uOu me tardo un poco pero aun asi espero que te siga gustando y que no me mates por lo que le sucede a Bryan ;o; cuidate...

Zhena Hik: Ya actualicé, perdon por la tardanza y ojala te siga gustando el fic, aunque de nuevo disculpas por tardar en actualizar tan tarde je je, cuidate y espero sigas leyendo y te guste n.n bye.

Minoru Ivanov: Gracias nOn por tu review y tus comentarios y gracias por el 10 que me diste n.n me alenta a continuar con el fic y ya no tardar en actualizar, ya hice algo para que Kai y Yuriy no tarden en unirse pero sera hasta el siguiente capitulo y ya tengo mas tiempo e inspiración para continuar el fic, y ojala te guste bye

Lea: okis, ya no tardare mas en continuar n.ñU je je je, gracias por leer el fic n.n y gracias por tus lindos comentarios, jejeje aquí te traigo el capitulo 8 espero que te guste n.n y no me mates por lo de Bryan ;o; bye.

#17: nOn me gusta tu nick es lindo y...ajem, xD gomenasai pero de una cosa salto a la otra, perdon, gracias por tu review y tus comentarios me gustaron mucho n.n, Kai viene hasta al siguiente capitulo, cuidate, bye.

Tala Valkov: Gracias por decir esas cosas tan lindas por el fic, de veras me alientan mucho a seguir continuando y ya no les tendre mucho en suspenso, tratare de seguirle continuando mas seguido y no dejar pasar mas tiempo del necesario , gracias y cuidate mucho n.n bye

Alexa Hiwatari: Okis, je je terminare lo mas rapido que pueda la historia n.n cuidate mucho, bye

00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-00-0-00-0-00

La separación 

El pelirrojo había quedado pasmado ante la repentina presencia de su amor, estaba ahí de pie frente a el y a decir verdad era la segunda vez que Bryan visitaba su celda, la primera vez había sido para satisfacer sus necesidades carnales, pero esta vez, era diferente...Esta vez. Lucía diferente, sus ojos enrojecidos y su cuello entre cubierto dejando lucir algunos moretones. Su ropa estaba sucia y algunas partes estaban rasgadas, lucía cansado, maltrecho, derrotado, humillado...

Bryan...

Tala se acercó rápidamente hacia el con lágrimas en los ojos, como si al verlo por un segundo atinara todo lo que había sucedido, al ver la indignación en cara de Bryan, de ver esos puños apretados, conteniendo la ira, y sus labios amoratados formando una mueca con la que mostraba la histeria reprimida, sus manos lentamente se fueron relajando ante la pronta cercanía de Tala, al ver ese par de ojos color celeste empañados por las frías lágrimas que pronto corrían por sus mejillas y entonces pudo sentir en carne propia los sentimientos del lobo de la nieve al poseerlo la primera vez...

Se acercó e instintivamente rodeó el delgado y esbelto cuerpo del pálido Tala, sintiendo su calor, sintiendo ese cuerpo que ya le había pertenecido una vez por la fuerza. Lo estrechó, sorpresivamente Tala no oponía resistencia ante el abrazo de Bryan al contrario, le correspondió rodeando su espalda, y con las manos acariciando su cabello platinado. Las lágrimas de Bryan comenzaron a escapar y al cerrar la celda. Bryan se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tala, ocultando su cara con las manos, cabizbajo llorando ahora como si fuera un niño pequeño, desconsolado, gimiendo por el dolor.

Tala se acercó de nuevo hacia él y esta vez dio el primer paso, lo abrazó, cubriendo con sus brazos y pecho el rostro afligido del dueño de Falborg. Con sus labios besó su cabeza y cerró los ojos, estaba ahí.

Que te hizo el sucio de Boris?

Bryan calló por humillación, solo se dedicaba a gemir entre sollozos, y musitando la palabra: perdóname, Tala...

Tala lloraba, como si entre los dos existiera un vínculo especial, unos lazos, el dolor de Bryan también le dolía a él...Los dos sufrían una misma pena, la estancia en la abadía los mataría un día de esos, al menos hasta que Boris consiguiera cumplir sus metas...

Perdóname Tala...

No tengo nada que perdonarte, Bryan.

Perdóname.

Y diciendo esto, Bryan alzó la cara para ver de nuevo el compungido rostro del lobo de la nieve, y observando sus cálidos labios pálidos, se acercó y lo besó, posando entonces sus manos en la cintura de Tala. Atrayéndolo hacia él y recostándose hasta que Tala quedara acostado arriba de él, mientras el beso se profundizaba, jugueteando con los labios del pelirrojo, Bryan olvidaba por un momento el daño que le había ocasionado Boris, y quería olvidarse sintiendo algo mas fuerte, el amor de Tala.

Rodeó Bryan con sus brazos la cintura de Tala mientras cada vez quedaban mas re pegados y acariciaba su espalda. Mientras Tala rodeaba el cuello de su amante pegando mas sus rostros, sus ojos cerrados, acariciándose ambos...Justo cuando Bryan quería cambiar de posiciones, un dolor en la parte trasera de su cuerpo lo invadió repentinamente, por Boris había quedado muy lastimado.

Estas bien, Bryan?

Tala se levantó alarmado al oir el pequeño grito de Bryan y al descubrir el rostro fruncido de Bryan, trató de correr a la puerta en busca de ayuda, eso implicaba que los doctores informaran a Boris de su estancia en la celda de Tala y le iría muy mal, no solo a el, sino a Tala...No quería que nada malo le pasara por su culpa. Y entonces se incorporó aún a pesar que estaba adolorido, observó fijamente al pelirrojo tratando de abrir la puerta, estaba tan asustado que kas manos le temblaban...

No vayas, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Bryan esbozó una sonrisa fingida, tal vez la primera sonrisa que Tala hubiera visto en un buen tiempo, y se acercó, su rostro estaba más que entristecido, mostraba una verdadera angustia, en realidad Boris le había hecho otra cosa mas grave que un simple castigo.

Bryan, que fue exactamente lo que te hizo el viejo sucio? Dimelo por favor, tengo que saberlo.

Tala estaba casi histérico, sentía un coraje muy fuerte, como si en ese momento pudiera atacar a Boris el solo, pero después de meditarlo eso sonaba simplemente estúpido, alguno de los centinelas simplemente lo atraparía al salir de las celdas y lo castigarían de nuevo...Se sentó al lado de Bryan y lo abrazó, acomodándolo hasta recostarlo, la cabeza de Bryan sobre su regazo y sus manos enredándose en su cabello, con un tono de voz mas tierno, preguntó de nuevo la aterradora cuestión, quería saberlo, quería tratar de ayudarlo, no tratar, más bien, ayudarlo, aun si fuera necesario, matar a Boris y que después lo mataran a el, ¿Y después Bryan? Se quedaría solo? No sabía que pensar...

Que fue lo que te hizo Boris?

Los ojos del dueño de Falborg nuevamente se rasaron en lágrimas, y el frío las hacía mas heladas, corriendo de un ojo hacia su nariz, formando pequeñas líneas cristalinas dibujadas en su rostro pálido.

Me castigó...

Pero de que manera, Bryan dímelo!

No te lo diré, Perdóname, Tala...

Dimelo por favor, prometo no hacer nada, solo desahógate conmigo, desprendete de lo malo, si lo guardas solo para ti, te hara daño, no quiero que estes mal, quiero saber que puedo hacer algo por ti...

Bryan cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente, pudo sentir dentro de la oscuridad una luz, y pudo ver a Tala en ella, sus ojos celestes y su cálida sonrisa, su piel blanca, tendiéndole la mano para salir del dolor.

Gracias, Tala, te amo.

Bryan se movió, esta vez sin importarle el dolor en su espalda, se inclinó para besar de nuevo a Tala y después lentamente se fue quedando dormido.

Un nuevo y blanco amanecer se dejaba llegar a la blanca Rusia, y un viento helado comenzaba a soplar sobre el pequeño terreno de concreto, el piso rodeado por bey estadios para competir uno contra uno, el hombre asqueroso cubierto con una capa color negra y su cabeza cubierta por un gorro negro con unos adornos blancos de tela. Sonreía al ver a los pequeños ejecutando sus maniobras y beybatallando entre ellos, Ian y Spencer estaban en un rincón, como beyluchadores de alto rango, solo entrenaban sus maniobras mas complicadas, destruyendo pedazos de concreto y piedras, los centinelas rodeando las puertas de la abadía, escoltando la llegada de un visitante, cubierto con un abrigo color negro. Uno de los científicos acababan de llegar, al igual que Boris, su objetivo era derrocar a la BBA.

Que bueno que ya llegaste, Mijail.

El científico sonrió maliciosamente. Y una mirada penetrante y fría se dirigio a los ojos de Boris.

He conseguido una cita con el señor Dickenson, si nos llevamos a nuestros beyluchadores y al verlos llegar desde muy lejos no se podrá negar a nuestra petición de un duelo, entonces robaremos las bestias bit en las beybatallas...

Sacó de su portafolios un pequeño mecanismo, y lo colocó en la mano de Boris, para que este lo conociera.

Su finción es darle mas velocidad y estabilidad al beyblade. Al hacerlo mas veloz, parecera que desaparece, provocando una confusión en los beybatalladores, y mire esto...

Sacó un lanzador y lo mostró a Boris, de nuevo, para que este supiera como funcionara...

El lanzador tiene mas mecanismos que añaden potencia y fuerza al beyblade haciendolo mas rápido...Todo esto nos dará la victoria asegurada, solo falta la preparación de nuestros beybladers.

Confío en que todo saldrá como lo planeamos.

Boris con un aire de superioridad le dio la espalda a Mijail y se encaminó a su oficina...Y de ahí, por el Intercomunicador mando llamar al pelirrojo quien entonces, había quedado dormido al lado de Bryan...

Enishi, ve tu.

El secretario de Boris estaba muy cansado, sin ganas de trabajar, para fortuna de Bryan y Tala, la primera persona que paso por ahí fue el pequeño Enishi, quien a la órden del secretario, gustosamente iría a donde su ídolo Tala estaba...

El japonés corrió a donde estaba la celda de Tala y rápidamente y sin pedir permiso abrió la portezuela de acero oxidada...

Tala...le llama el señor Bo...BRYAN!

El pequeño se sorprendió al ver a Bryan durmiendo plácidamente, mientras que Tala se despertaba por el aviso del niño.

Será mejor que lo dejemos dormir, esta algo cansado.

Si...Respondió Enishi.

Ambos salieron con dirección a la oficina de Boris, y al entrar, Tala fue recibido por una cachetada.

Crees que por ser el beyluchador de mayor rango en esta abadía te da el derecho de dormir hasta la hora que quieras?

Tala bajó la mirada tratando de no dar la cara a ese viejo violento que para todo repartía golpes a diestra y siniestra...

No señor, discúlpeme.

Boris se encaminó hasta la puerta y empujo a Enishi para que saliera y los dejara solos. Cerró la puerta de madera café y se sentó desganadamente en la silla observando ahora los papeles del programa de entrenamiento...

Hoy comenzaras a entrenar y Bryan será tu compañero...Ve a buscarlo y se van a entrenar al gimnasio.

Si señor!

Tala salió de la oficina y una sonrisa leve se dibujo en su rostro, Bryan sería su compañero de prácticas, que buena noticia, al menos estaría mas cerca de Bryan...

Entró a su celda y despertó suavemente a Bryan, quien estaba dormido en su cama, al despertar el chico de cabello platinado, su rostro amodorrado lo miraba fijamente.

Vamos a entrenar juntos...

Tala sonrió al darle la noticia a Bryan y este también se iluminó aunque fuera un poco, pero la sola idea de ver de nuevo a Boris a los ojos le aterraba, y se presentía algo malo...

Se puso de pie y siguió a un muy sonriente Tala, ambos rumbo al gimnasio.

Tala sonrió mientras le decía algunas cosas a Bryan cuando se pusieron frente a la puerta y la abrieron para pasar...

Al abrir, se toparon con tres centinelas y a Boris frente a ellos, en sus manos tenía un beyblade de color grisáceo...

Tala, Tala, Tala...Te me has desconcentrado mucho y da la casualidad de que es por culpa de Bryan, ya veo, y ahora que vienen juntos parecen como tortolitos, sabías que anoche tomé el cuerpo de Bryan entre mis manos?

Tala al oir la escalofriante afirmación de Boris y ver de reojo como Bryan bajaba la vista aterrado y apretando de nuevo los puños. Se quedó pasmado, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poderse mover, un escalofrío había recorrido su espalda y la piel se le comenzaba a helar...Sin poder moverse, pudo ver como Boris se acercaba a Bryan y lo tomaba por el cabello...

Mira, Tala. Lo que haré con tu amado, haré de ti una maquina sin sentimientos...

Bryan estaba aterrado y trató de safarse del agarre de Boris pero mientras mas intentaba, el perverso viejo mas lo jalaba. Hasta que Tala reacciono y los tres malditos centinelas lo sostuvieron, también el trataba de safarse. Boris sostuvo la cabeza de Bryan y un sonido estremecedor invadio los oidos de el pobre Tala que al ver como lentamente en la nada, el cuerpo de Bryan caía sin vida lentamente al piso, sus ojos abiertos de color violáceo miraban aún con terror, y su boca con un hilillo de sangre que dejaba un rastro rojo en el aire...

Al desplomarse el cuerpo en el piso, ya sin moverse, Tala comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente gritando desesperado, moviéndose, retorciéndose intentando safarse y la mirada fría y la sonrisa maligna de Boris que disfrutaba esa escena...

BRYAAAAAAN, NOOOOOOO, RESPONDE, TE AMO TE AMOOOO...BRYAAAAN DESPIERTA POR FAVOR

Los centinelas lo soltaron y Boris salió tras ellos...Dejando al pobre lobo de la nieve en compañía del cuerpo de Bryan...

Tala se acercó y se dejó caer encima de Bryan, besándolo deseperado mientras el nudo en su garganta era asfixiante, y las lágrimas le quemaban, la alegria que sentía se convirtió en una angustia insoportable, Bryan había muerto instantáneamente...Se había desvanecido en la oscuridad de su corazón...

Continuara...

Bien espero que no me maten, les tengo la noticia que en el próximo capítulo saldrá Kai...Para compensar el daño que le hice a Boris, Portense bien y bye bye


	9. nuevo reto

Holas!

Aqui escribiendo para ustedes el capitulo 9 de este fic, Tan frío como la nieve, que ha tenido un gran apoyo por parte de ustedes me siento muy halagada por sus respuestas, aunque lo de Bryan, pues un breve adelanto, esto causara ciertos rencores y odios en el corazon de Tala, haciendolo tal como dice Boris, una maquina de beybatallar...Un nuevo reto se acerca para los bladebreakers, al enfrentarse con los Demolition Boys, con un equipo de cuatro integrantes, intenten adivinar quien será el suplente de Bryan? n.n Espero que les guste el capítulo 9.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Un nuevo reto**

Las cuatro de la tarde marcaba aquel reloj de pulsera que estaba usando cierto chico de ojos ocultos, mientras que sobre su regazo portaba una laptop... Observaba con detenimiento a dos chicos que flaqueaban un beyestadio, preparados con los lanzadores y sus blades en la mano...

Vamos no tengas miedo aunque te derrotaré.

Un chico moreno de ojos azules comenzaba a parlotear como siempre lo hacía, Tyson como buen jugador, retaba a su amigo y compañero de equipo, sus cabellos rubios meciendose suavemente con el viento vespertino, sus ojos azules brillaban mientras que su cara de facciones infantiles le mostraban una sonrisa de seguridad, las pecas que tenía en su cara, de piel blanca, Max Tate...

No te creas, que no me dejare ganar tan fácilmente...

Ambos lanzaron sus gritos de batalla, el clasico Let it rip y dejaron lanzar sus beyblades al plato, chocándose entre si, dejando mostrar chispas por la fricción.

Kai estaba apartado del grupo, recostado sobre el pasto, mordisqueando una delgada ramita, mientras observaba el cielo color azul. Siempre había sido asi de frío y distante con sus compañeros y estos ya estaban mas que acostumbrados a su carácter. No mostraba empatía con nadie, solo se limitaba a regañar o criticar.

Kenny y Ray observaban atentos el juego, ya que este estaba muy parejo, Tyson intentaba sacar a Max del estadio pero el rubio no se dejaría vencer asi tan fácilmente. Tenía mucha fuerza y entusiasmo.

Gané...

El juego había finalizado como siempre Tyson resulto el ganador del partido mientras Max le tendía la mano para felicitarlo por progresar tanto, maniobrando perfectamente su beyblade, Ray se unió al grupo para hablar con ellos, ahora el quería beybatallar. Kenny seguía analizando datos de la batalla, los resultados de esa beybatalla podrían servir para reprogramar de nuevo...

El sol se iba calmando poco a poco, dejando de calentar, ya casi serían las seis de la tarde y los chicos seguían entrenándose, Kai se puso de pie y los dejó solos. Caminó sin un rombo fijo y solo se limitaba a mirar a las personas, tratando de buscar entre la gente aquel par de ojos celestes tan fríos como la nieve, de los que una vez se había enamorado, y ese cabello rojo como el fuego de su corazón, por su mente rodaba la misma idea, el mismo pensamiento vago, la misma pregunta de todas las noches que recordaba su estancia en la abadía.

Se detuvo al ver en el parque una banca solitaria y aprovecho para sentarse, con las piernas flexionadas se apoyo en ellas y sostuvo su cabeza con las manos pensativamente observando el suelo, un caminito pavimentado, de color gris, del color de cabello de el que podría haber llamado "rival". Bryan Kuzntezov.

Recordaba ahora como había sido todo desde que Kai había conocido a Tala en la abadía rusa, cada momento, cada palabra...

FLASH BACK

Como siempre el viento ruso helado, las temperaturas bajas y un grupo de niños tratando de calentarse los brazos, tal vez los niños rusos aguantaban aquél frío terrible mientras que entre ellos, un pequeño japones de cabello de dos tonos observaba la escena, sus ojitos carmines muy abiertos, y un cuerpecito temblando, un guardia tras el con un aire de violencia en la mirada y sujetando fuertemente el cuello de su suéter con la mano, arrastrándolo hasta una celda, ya que era recien egresado, su abuelo lo había metido ahí, ya que siempre quiso valerse de las habilidades del niño en el beyblade.

Una vez encerrado, Kai se dejo caer en un rincón y con sus bracitos se aferró de sus piernas (una posición muy similar a la que estaba actualmente en el parque), ocultó su cara y comenzó a llorar, el frío le calaba hondo, y una voz mimosa, una voz muy tierna se dejo escuchar en ese lugar.

Eres nuevo aquí verdad?

Kai levanto la cabeza buscando ver quien le llamaba, todo estaba un poco oscuro y solo pudo distinguir la silueta de esa persona que estaba ahí.

Un pequeño niño de mas o menos de la edad de Kai se acercó hasta él y prendió una vela para hacer visible, llamando la atención del chico japonés, era tan lindo, parecía un angel, su tierna piel blanca y sus ojos celestes, una sonrisa en su rostro y dos hebras de cabello rojo cayendo sobre su frente, se puso frente a Kai y le dirigió una sonrisa...

Yo soy Tala Ivanov, mucho gusto, quien eres tu?

Kai...Kai Hiwatari.

Una tierna sonrisa apareció ante los ojos de Tala, Kai ahora sonreía, nunca en su vida había visto a alguien así, Tala le parecía un bello ángel, a su edad, Kai parecía estar enamorándose de aquel niño que le había hecho alumbrar su vida con su luz.

END FLASH BACK

Tala, que estaría haciendo ahora? Que será de él, le volvería a ver algún día? Eso era seguro, tenía la esperanza de volver a verlo pero...Lo amaba? Esa era otra pregunta, tal vez solo se dejó deslumbrar por aquel que interrumpió su tristeza, y le recordaba con cariño...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El frío esta vez era aún más helado, mas helado y crudo que cualquier otro día, todo ya parecía muerto para Tala, no había mas color, todo era gris, le dolía respirar mientras seguía perdiendo la batalla contra el nudo en su garganta...Extrañaba a Bryan, extrañaba su cabello, su piel, su cuerpo, la forma en que lo miraba, la forma en que lo hizo suyo. Y cada vez mas perdía fuerzas, solo a su lado se encontraba su fiel compañero, aquel niño japonés, aquél que cargaba igualmente el peso de su cruz, Enishi también sufría profundamente por la muerte de Bryan, pero...

Lo que mas le dolía era ver a su superior, a su ídolo, llorar, llorar silenciosamente, guardando ese rencor, reprimiéndolo, sabía que...La unica manera de desquitar su dolor era en el beyestadio, que mejor manera para un beyluchador que eliminar ese coraje, ese rencor, por medio de la batalla...Todo ese odio le haría daño...

Con calma, ya sin oponerse, es mas, ya solo se limitaba a hacer lo de su entrenamiento sin siquiera se lo avisaran, y el viejo pervertido estaba mas que encantado, los frutos sembrados por su acción estaban reflejándose en Tala...Quien cada mañana se metia al laboratorio y hacía que le colocaran las sondas para entrar a la cámara de agua, donde el líquido nutría su cuerpo reforzándolo...Cada sonda dolía mucho, a Tala ya no le importaba ese dolor siquiera. Parecía ver el reflejo de su Bryan en el vidrio cada que habría los ojos y las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos color cielo, nadie lo notaría, ya que el líquido color verde lo hacia poco visible.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del científico mayor, dos hombres conversaban sobre el equipo y el nuevo integrante que cubriría a Bryan, ya que el equipo necesitaba ser de cuatro personas, los tres beyluchadores y el suplente.

Bien, solo falta averiguar eso, Mijail, quiero que te encargues de investigar quien de los reclutados asemeja su fuerza con la de Bryan.

Eso será difícil, Bryan era uno de los más fuertes, pero haré el intento.

Boris observaba fríamente al científico y una sonrisa malévola nuevamente se reflejaba en su rostro, provocando que Mijail sintiera un escalofrío en su espalda, cada que se acercaba a Boris le daba cierto temor pero, no se atrevía a comentarlo siquiera a nadie.

Un pequeño niño, jugueteaba sentado en el pasillo, mientras esperaba a un lado de la puerta del laboratorio, sus ojos perdidos en el techo aun con aquella inocencia que aún conservaba, Enishi tenía entre las manos una bolsa color café donde estaban algunas cosas que había sacado del cuarto de Bryan, comenzando por su beyblade, su lanzador, algunas prendas como su traje color vino y una nota que había encontrado entre sus demás pertenencias, era una nota para Tala... Enishi sujetaba aquella bolsa con fuerza, necesitaba mucho valor para entregarla a Tala, quería que conservara las cosas que en vida le pertenecieron a Bryan.

Que haces tu aquí Enishi?

El frío científico que había pasado a su lado, el esposo de su difunta tía.

Ah... ti...ti…tío perdón, cientifico Mijail...Yo...yo vine a dejarle unas cosas a Tala y después me iré.

Mas te vale, quiero que vayas a entrenar lo mas pronto posible, entregas eso y te vas al gimnasio.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era aun muy temprano, las 10 de la mañana de un nuevo día en Japón. Cinco chicos estaban reunidos en la oficina de un hombre muy importante en el mundo del beyblade.

El señor Dickenson entro silenciosamente. Y con una mirada tranquila saludo a los muchachos.

Que pasa señor Dickenson? Es muy temprano aún.

Tyson se frotaba los ojos y miraba con soslayo a Max que también estaba medio durmiendo.

Es mi deber informarles que ayer en la noche recibimos una llamada desde la sede rusa de la BBA donde me informan que un equipo ruso quiere enfrentarlos a ustedes.

El rostro de Kai se iluminó mientras oía aquella frase que repetía como eco en su cabeza: equipo ruso, equipo ruso, ruso...Tala...

Y que hay de nuevo en eso? Siempre hay alguien que quiere retarnos.

Tyson siempre se daba sus aires de superioridad, aunque ya contara con 16 años de vida, su carácter seguía siendo el de un niño engreído.

No es para que lo tomes tan a la ligera, Tyson, deberías de preguntar primero quien nos esta retando, dolo sabemos que es un equipo ruso, pero no sabemos de quienes tratan.

Kenny de pronto se hallaba interrumpiendo a Tyson.

Su nombre son los Demolition Boys.

Los ojos carmines de Kai se abrieron aun mas al darse cuenta de que SI estaban hablando de Tala, lo...lo vería nuevamente después de mucho tiempo, como estaria? Cual sería su apariencia? Que sería de el? Lo reconocerá?...

000000000000000000000000000000000

Hasta aquí llega el capitulo 9 espero que les haya gustado mucho o al menos un poco, saludos a todas las personas que leen este fic, gracias y se cuidan mucho, bye.


	10. la nota de bryan

Holas!

Perdónenme por la tardanza en publicar mas capitulos de este fic, la verdad sigo agradeciendo a esas personas que me han dado su apoyo para poder seguir con este fic y aunque me tarde un poco, ya sean motivos escolares o por que de pronto me quedo estancada y ya no se que escribir, provoca el retardo en las actualizaciones, pero aun asi se que me esperan y se los agradezco mucho. Ahora si, vamos de nuevo a Rusia donde los chicos se estan preparando, mientras Mijail y Boris mandan por el cuarto integrante de los Demolition Boys…

**La nota de Bryan**

Apenas y serían las 2 de la tarde en el horario ruso, y un frío hondo se dejaba respirar en la tétrica Abadía. Y un aire frío se dejaba escapar del salón del beyestadio, ya que este carecía de un techo y la nieve cubría parcialmente el lugar. De ahí, entraba, con su típico traje color naranja con azul y blanco, sus mechones cayendo sobre su rostro, un chico de mirada fría y punzante, una seriedad inquietante, Tala Ivanov. A su lado, iba cabizbajo el chico japonés que siempre le había admirado, Enishi, ahora mas que nunca se apegaba de su superior y trataba de ayudarle en lo que le fuera posible.

Mientras tanto, en la sombría oficina de Boris este mismo y su asistente se encontraban discutiendo un asunto de gran relevancia antes de enfrentarse a los Bladebreakers.

-Es momento de que les presentemos el nuevo integrante a los titulares, ¿no crees Boris?

El hombre se recargo en el respaldo de su silla y alzó la vista, observando en una manera cínica a Mijail, de pronto en su rostro una sonrisa malévola se forjó.

-Si, tienes razón, llévate a Enishi a donde estan sus nuevos compañeros.

0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0

-Buenas tardes, Tala.

Un sonriente Enishi se acercaba a donde estaba su mayor, en sus brazos llevaba la bolsa y en ella se notaba el nerviosismo del pequeño al acercarse, pero lo hacía en pequeños pasos como si pretendiera nunca entregarle lo que traia en la bolsa, además, si lo hacia, Tala volvería a llorar, pero, ¿por que no dárselo? A fin de cuentas ese hubiera sido el deseo de Bryan…

-Por que tiemblas, ¿Acaso te doy miedo?

En la voz de Tala ya no se reflejaba esa amabilidad que tenía antes con el chico, ahora era una voz muy fría, cortante y sarcástica.

-No…perdona no quería molestarlo…Es solo que quería darle…es-es-esto.

Dejó la bolsa en el piso y espero a que Tala volteara, pero no lo hizo, entonces Enishi dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo, de por si ya iba triste por la muerte de uno de sus ídolos, ahora mas por que su admirado Tala ahora se comportaba como si el niño tuviera la culpa, corriendo y aguantando las ganas de llorar se dirigió al gimnasio en donde los reclusos de la abadía estaban haciendo fila, probando sus fuerzas en contra de Spencer, el que fuera capaz de derrotarle, entonces ocuparía el lugar de Bryan Kuznetzov.

Fuera de ahí, Tala daba la media vuelta, su rostro estaba enrojecido pero también sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas, con una mano secó sus ojos y miró al piso, en el, estaba la bolsa que había depositado Enishi.

Se acercó cautelosamente y con cuidado recogió con las dos manos el paquete. Sin hacer ruido, caminó por el angosto y oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, la desgastada puerta crujió un poco al abrirla, pero eso no le impidió a nuestro amigo pasar, al entrar cerró con llave y se dirigió a la cama para sentarse, y ya estando ahí, abrió la bolsa, en ella, había varios objetos, al parecer, todos eran pertenencias del fallecido chico del cabello plateado, entre los objetos, sobresalía un trozo de papel, el cual, Tala tomó con la mano derecha y lentamente lo abrió, mientras desdoblaba el trozo de papel, una lágrima escurría por sus mejillas. Comenzó a leer…

"Tala:

Quizás, cuando estes leyendo esta carta, habremos ya escapado de la abadía, lucharé para que ambos podamos salir y no tener que soportar mas a ese monstruo de Boris. También, es probable que cuando te la entregue, sabrás que te amo bastante, que siempre te he amado, lo de las chicas era pura mentira, cuando te tuve por primera vez, reconozco que fui muy duro contigo, pero me perdonaste y volvimos a entregarnos al amor que nos tenemos, pero quiero que sepas por encima de todo que te amo, que haría hasta lo mas peligroso por ti, me gustaría verte feliz y que cuando estemos juntos afuera, seremos libres…Libres de amarnos cuando queramos y sin escondernos de nadie, nunca en mi vida, había amado tanto a alguien, y ese día que apareciste ante mi, con tus ojos del color celeste, del mismo color del cielo que anhelo presenciar algun día junto a ti, surgió dentro de mi ese sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado, cuando estabas herido supe que te amaba. Por ti, comenzaré esta lucha.

Te amo Tala, en verdad…te amo, mi lobo de la nieve"

La tinta negra iba corriéndose por el papel amarillo, desgastado, las lágrimas del lobo escapaban una tras otras, todas frías cayendo sobre la tinta, borrando las dulces palabras de Bryan, del chico al que extraña, se acercó a la pared, en donde el chico dueño de Aalborg lo había azotado, toco con una mano aquella área donde su espalda sintió por primera vez el horror al golpearse duro, y su cara mostraba una tristeza profunda, Bryan iba a luchar para escapar de ahí y llevarse condigo a Tala, iba.

En la mente del pelirrojo, miles de ideas cruzaban entre si, chocando, dandose a la idea de que había perdido horriblemente al amor, y quien lo había asesinado era un repugnante viejo que reía de su dolor, que lo utilizaba para sus negocios, como un objeto, como si el no tuviera un alma.

"Si ya no te tengo, Bryan, no tengo un objetivo en la vida, nunca más daré el corazón que te has llevado contigo, suprimiré mis sentimientos como te han obligado a ti a hacerlo, pero dentro de ti sentías amor por mi, y te agradezco que por unos días me hayas hecho la persona mas feliz sobre la abadía, pero ya te has desvanecido, te fugaste del planeta Tierra, tu cuerpo solo quedó aquí y él ya se lo ha llevado, ahora solo puedo sentir odio, odio y rencor por todos, y para mi mismo, pues no pude hacer nada por salvarte de las garras de ese maldito desgraciado."

Salió silenciosamente de la abadía y algo de raro había en su vestuario, había cambiado los guantes azules por los negros que en vida, eran de Bryan.

Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio, varios niños estaban golpeados, algunos hasta sangrando por la cruel golpiza que le había propinado el chico de los cabellos rubios. Era el turno de Tsukioka Enishi, todo pálido el niño, titubeando para pasar al centro a combatir a Spencer, pero…dentro de su mente, el mismo se comenzaba a dar animos y sacaba ese coraje, pensando en como el mal nacido había matado a Bryan delante de Tala y las lágrimas del pelirrojo, no se lo podía perdonar.

Sin dudar mas, paso rápidamente y sacó su pequeño blade celeste y lo colocó en su lanzador, poniéndose rápidamente en posición de ataque, esperando a que Ian diera la órden de comenzar, burlonamente el chico de baja estatura comenzaba a insultar a Enishi y dio ordenes de que la lucha comenzara, lanzando ambos beybatalladores sus blades al estadio, donde rápidamente Spencer llamo a Seaborg, tratando de sacar a Enishi de la jugada, pero Enishi tenía un espíritu fuerte y vengativo que se negaba a perder esa batalla.

La batalla se prolongó por veinte minutos y Spencer comenzaba a hartarse de ello, pero Enishi aun luchaba por derrotar al rubio, así que lanzó un fuerte grito de batalla, obligando a su blade zero a embestir brutalmente al seaborg del otro, lanzándolo fuera del estadio, llevándose la victoria.

De pronto, se escucho el ruido de un aplauso, mismo que cuando todos los presentes voltearon, vieron que se trataba de Boris.

-Bien, esperemos a que llegue de una buena vez Tala para hacer oficial el lugar del nuevo beyluchador de los Demolition Boys, también, he decidido que el nombre del equipo cambie. Estamos en épocas de renovar todo y un nuevo nombre sería apropiado para nosotros, asi como un nuevo integrante, pues desgraciadamente, Bryan Kuznetzov falleció por causas de salud.

El silencio se dejó escuchar en el gimnasio y de pronto los sollozos de Spencer y de Ian se dejaban escuchar, acompañándose poco a poco por todos y cada uno de los niños reclusos ahí. Sin duda, Bryan era de los chicos mas admirados del lugar.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y entro serio, Tala miraba a todos con una actitud de superioridad, sin darle importancia a las palabras de Boris, se recargó en una esquina, esperando a que Boris ahora diera el anuncio.

-Bien, ya que su compañero y capitán llegó, es momento de anunciar que el nuevo beyluchador es Tsukioka Enishi y el nuevo nombre que los representará a todos ustedes, será el de Blitzkrieg Boys.

0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0

De nuevo aquí, tarde un poco, demasiado diría yo, para traerles la continuación, poco falta para que el fic termine, pero aun asi no pueden faltar los agradecimientos, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han estado dejando sus reviews a pesar de que he sido muy cruel con los personajes. Y además, decirles que estamos solo a tres capitulos del final, GRACIAS.


End file.
